The Surgeon Of DxDeath
by Sntakawa Toki
Summary: Rias Gremory's peerage is now somewhat supported by the legendary Surgeon, whose operations are always a success. Check out how this alliance works out and what goals, secrets and dilemmas will come up. It surely won't get easier...Check out my profile for infos about all my stories and well, me.
1. Shi no Gekai Vs Riser Phenex

**_Disclaimer: I do neither own_** ** _Highschool dxd, nor One Piece._** ** _These series are owned by their respective owners_**

The Crimson haired ruin princess, Rias Gremory, was known as a caring, loyal and _quiet_ good-hearted devil. Her affection shown towards her peerage, was comparable to a family and yet she was unhappy.

The high-class devil wasn't upset about her peerage's behaviour, neither about her pawn's descision to rescue a nun, which was now a proud member of her peerage, but the already arranged marriage to a certain phenex.

The Maou's younger sister was disgusted by his pure aura alone and would have liked to vomit as her thighs were momentarily stroked by the disgusting asshole, his laugh making her want to be deaf.

His smirk and stare at her [Queen's]

Breasts, which were bigger. The smile never leaving the black haired woman though, as she didn't want to embarass her master.

"So, Rias, we'll soon marry and I know, that you know, that I'll make you and your peerage submit to me, except the guys of course."The blonde haired spat, making Rias grit her teeth.

"I will not let anything like that happen."She replied, as she slapped his hand away. The Phenex, as bold as we was though, just chuckled in delight and wrapped an arm around the curvy redhead's waist.

"Oh, are we wild~?"He asked rhetorically, giving his disgusting again, making everyone but Yuuto and Akeno growl angrily.

It was then that the Gremory had enough of Riser's game and emitted her aura of destruction."I...have no intention of marrying you, Riser!"She yelled at him as she stood up.

The saphire-blue eyed(I know that natural saphires have no colour, though it can be coloured by putting it into wet caves, the wetness and warmth changing the colour)princess was infuriated and barked at the blonde haired.

"You treat women like objects, like toys you desire for sometime before dumping them for new ones. I also dislike your attitude and hate everything else about you. You think you are so manly, yet you behave like a child, not able to admit, to just marry me for my title as princess!"

She lectured and Riser gasped, before regaining his slugish grin.

"I don't want you because of your title, I couldn't care less."He stated, making Rias wonder."I...also want you for you body."He stated openly, making the whole ORCs gasp.

"I...will never...ever marry you!"She yelled at him, but before she could slap, punch or roast his ass, Grafiya intervined."I assumed something like that may happen..."She spoke in a monotone tone.

"Lord Sirzechs told me to arrange a Rating game if this scenario would come up, so I suggest that we rather have a rating game, then two frozen teenager."She explained, a little threat in her sentence.

Both understood well, as Leviathan and her froze almost the half of the underworld as they battled, making her waaaaaaaay stronger than the two of them combined, plus Riser's disadvantage to not be able to regenerate if destroyed completly.

"Tch! Fine...the outcome'll be the same~"He said as he flicked his fingers(I guess that's right?)

A peerage of 15 Girls appeared after a flame tornado errupted. The Sekiryuutei, the lecher he was, drooled at the sight and blushed while having very, very impure thoughts.

"These women, are my peerage, 15 people, you'd have to battle, If I were you, I'd reconsider your descision, for your peerage's sake."He advised with cockiness.

The Gremory heiress was shocked.

She didn't want them hurt in anyway, as they meant the world to her and she would do everything for them...even marry... _him._ "

"...I...I...I will-"

"Lady Rias, as you are clearly in disadvantage here, Sirzechs asked you, lord Riser, to at least let Rias gremory train for 3 weeks and let her be able to get new peerage members or none more than two allies, not from Sirzechs peerage of course."

The silver haired maiden interfered and Rias' hopes lit up anew. She would at least have the time to train and maybe get a strong ally. The crimson haired had nothing to lose, as she could still resign later.

"In that case, I'll gladly accept."Rias Gremory challenged with a smirk on her face now. _»I...will not give in!«_ She cried in her mind.

"Tsk, sure, whatever."The phenex replied and stood up from the couch.

He moved over to his peerage, his back turned to the ORCs, as he turned his head over to her.

"I...will still win you, Rias~"He said and the group dissapeared in a wild fire. A chill ran down the beautiful high-class devil's, as she looked over to her peerage.

"I...am sorry..."She apologized and everyone of her peerage was surprised."...But could I ask you to...please help me?"She asked with a frown on her face. Her eyes halfway closed, her smirk now sad expression.

"Of course!"They all cried in unision and smiled, making Rias gasp.

"Well, Lady Rias, who shall your ally be?"Grayfia asked, a little curious herself."I...think I have to reach down into the deepest depths of the underworld...

 ** _Later in an unknown mansion._**

"Tsk...your asking for a lot here, Red-hair-girl.

"A man with a fur cap on his head, blue spiky hair beneath, eyes with grey iris and dark linings around them, sideburns and a little chin beard, who wore a yellow pullover, with blue sleeves, which were rolled up, black pants(I changed it..)and black shoes said, leaning back into a couch, his arms resting on the sides of the comfortable furniture, a sword behind his neck, carried on his shoulders.

He had a smirk on his face, while closing his eyes. Rias Gremory really had to do it...she went to Trafalgar.D.Water.Law, an old _friend..._

"I beg of you, for the old time's sake.

I don't have anyone else I could ask.

I...I beg of you..."She pleaded, already clasping her hands together as if she was about to pray.

"I...will do it...for a certain price and a condition."He spoke and Rias nodded, happy that he'd help.

He then pointed at her chest with his tatooed right hand, the word death being written on his fingers.(A letter on each finger)

Rias didn't quite understand and blushed."Y-you want to...t-touch my chest?If that's what you wish for..."

She replied blushing and Law grinned.

"No...I am longing for your heart."The blue haired said, as Rias blushed a deep red as deep as her hair.

"Uhm...well you uh..I can't fake to love you..."She explained with red cheeks, Trafalgar sighed then and extended his hand out.

"Room..."He spoke and from beneath his hand a little celestial dome built up, soon growing to a size which surrounded the two.

"I want your heart...not your love."

He spoke and Rias became pale. She gasped and shrieked, sweat now running down her neck.

"M-my heart, but w-why?"She asked ans turned to the side."I would die if I gave it to you.."She complained and sweated even further.

"Oh is that so?"He asked and the Gremory nodded, before he laughed.

"I don't think so."The man with the fur cap said and soon..."Shambles."

The guy with the sideburns had a cube with a heart in it in his right hand and Rias gasped in shock."I took your heart."He explained, but Rias wouldn't believe him until he sqeezed, making her clutch her chest.

"See~?"He asked, but the heiress frowned."What do you desire to do with it?"She asked and law grinned.

"Perhaps I'll start a collection~"He joked, but the Gremory couldn't laugh.

"Ok, if that's what you want, for helping me defeat Riser, I'll accept."

She accepted, but as she glanced at him, she noticed his now pissed face.

"Riser...Phenex?"He asked and Rias nodded."...Shambles..."The surgeon said and the heart dissapeared again.

"Take it back, I'll take Riser's as payment."The blue haired stated, giving her her heart back.

She was very happy upon hearing that, as there was almost no one law couldn't beat.

 _Little thing, actually, Law's devil fruit power is insanely strong, he could kill everyone...well in that story, he is a devil, so his devil fruit powers, are just own developed devil powers, like the power of destruction for Rias, usw..._

The King of the chess piece peerage(Gremory) stood up from her once kneeling position and hugged Law with all her strength, making the doctor blush and sweat-drop."What are you trying to do there?"He asked and Rias giggled.

"Embracing salvation~"Was the simple reply and the man sighed.

"You know that there's still a problem, don't you, Redhead?"The Surgeon stated and Rias nodded.

It was then that the door to their

right, a huge door, opened, revealing a young woman with black hair, black cat ears, golden eyes, neko teeth, a cat tail and a sleepy smile on her face.

She wore a pajama, which's top buttons were opened, revealing a lot of cleavage as the woman had big breasts.

"Law-sama, why didn't you wake me up, nyaa~?"She asked as she slowly went towards her master, who sighed upon seeing her."I didn't think that it was needed for me to wake you up, as you wouldn't stand up anyway."

He joked, making Kuroka grin.

"Umeboshi."She simply stated and Law became pale, sweat dripping down from his fore head.

Rias didn't understand what meaning Umeboshi had to him, as he seemed to dislike it.

"S-shut it."The surgeon simply replied, as Kuroka sniffed twice."...Shirone-chan..."The Nekoshou-beauty spoke and looked at the door.

"Koneko is here..."Rias explained and Kuroka nodded."May I be allowed to see her, nyaa?"She asked and Rias nodded.

"But first..."The black haired beauty started, as she bend over Law's knees and kissed him on the cheek, making him and Rias sweat-drop.

"Didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, Law-sama, nyaa~"

She chirped/excused and headed towards the door, opening it and leaving.

"Trafalgar-kun, why did you recoil like that after hearing ume-"The gremory princess wanted to ask, but was stopped by a hand on her lips.

"No...need...to...say it..."He replied and sighed."I hate it, I hate bread and I hate Doflamingo, while I also hate a lot of other things, luckily for you, Riser counts to them."

Rias nodded, not wanting to irritate her soon to be saver. It was then that Law began to chuckle.

"Hm?What's so funny?"the crimson haired asked with a smile."Just thinkin' about something."He replied and eager to hear it, she shook him.

"What?"She asked and the man directed his gaze to her."Don't you think it would be fun to...let him give me his peerage~?"He asked, as the crimson haired princess giggled.

"And here I was, thinking that you couldn't become more cruel...and perhaps perverted~?"She asked with a sly grin, teasingly bumping her elbow against his chest.

"Huh?"He simply asked, making Rias wonder."Don't you know?His peerage is all-girls~"She explained and it clicked in his mind, remembering the first members that had joined Riser.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot. Well, it doesn't matter. I'll just take Riser's heart and squish it."He replied and Rias giggled again.

"You wouldn't hurt a lady~?"She asked and Law chuckled."I think you are sadly mistaking, if you think I'd hold back because of a gender. There is no way-"

He was interrupted by Rias putting a hand of his on her well endowed chest. His expression of shock was priceless, as he sweat-dropped.

"I think there are a lot of ways to make even the great Trafalgar Law lose~"She chirped and let go of his hand, which he instantly pulled back.

"Don't mock me woman, it'll cost you."

He threatened, but the red haired just giggled once more."awwww~ Is Law-chan perhaps...shy~?"She teased, as she sat on his lap, drapping her arms around his neck.

"I may have made a mistake, maybe you'll win my 'heart' after all~"She teased, making Law's face dissapear under the shadow of his cap.

 _»This Woman really got some nerves.«_ The Surgeon of death thought and sighed."Don't get the wrong Idea...I do this because of three things..."He said, Rias listening carefully.

"One: I hate Riser so much, I wouldn't even help him off the ground if he'd beg me to.

Two: Kuroka would never forgive me, If i'd let her precious Shirone end as fuck-sleeve.."He said, as the crimson haired blushed and looked to the side.

"F-fuck sleeve?"She asked in disbelief, shuddering by the thought.

"Well and number three: I think that you are quite ok."He stated, making Rias flushed face turn to him, before it turned into a grin.

"You know, Traffie-kun, if you'd like to tell me that you love me, I'd happily say: _I love you too~_."She replied and Law rose his right hand.

"Want to end up without limbs today~?"He asked with a grin and the redhead sweat-dropped.

It was then that the door opened up once more. Kuroka came in, at her side Koneko. Both seemed to have cried, as their eyes looked watery.

Both masters smiled upon the display." Made up with each other?"

The normally cold devil asked, as his black haired Nekoshou nodded.

"Shirone understood everything and...I can't *sniff* put in words how happy I am, that she *sniff* forgave me, nyaa~"She explained, still crying a little.

Rias sat down next to law then, who opened his arms for an embrace.

Kuroka was his first peerage member, which he, upon finding as stray devil, took under his wings.

She wanted to kill him once, though after seeing him still inviting her to live with him, she happily obliged and would do everything she could, to make him happy.

The as seductive known Nekomata almost jumped into his arms, hugging her master as tight as possible.

"Master...I..thank you so much, nyaa~"She thanked and law chuckled.

She then glanced over to Shirone, who hugged her master, Rias.

"You know Shiro, my master will save yours in no time. Riser could be down in under sixty seconds."Kuroka explained, praising her master.

"...I look forward to see his strength."

The white haired replied, snuggling into her master's big oppai, as her's was so soft and big.

"Well, I guess I'll see all of you in three weeks then, huh?"He stated and Rias nodded, standing up.

She bent forward and kissed Trafalgar on the cheek, who blushed upon that."Mou, master is my territory to claim, Rias-nyan~"Kuroka complained and Rias giggled.

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure about it~"

The heiress replied and giggled.

The nekoshou sisters sent each other another smile, as Rias and her vanished.

 ** _Three weeks later._**

The day of the Rating game had finally come and Rias was nervous, despite having Law on her side, would his plan succeed..?

Well that didn't matter now, as Riser, his peerage and Rias, Law and their peerages stood in the fake dimension.

Law only had Kuroka as a piece yet, her being his [Queen]. He didn't want to have a peerage in the first place, but after getting to know Kuroka, he bared her behaviour and started to like her.

"You can leave wing-man to me.

The blue haired said smirking.

"In fact, the moment _you_ attack him, I'll want a higher price."He stated and Rias and peerage nodded.

The Surgeon of death, with the nekoshou, Kuroka, walked straight forward, towards the other base, the smirk never leaving his face.

The Nekomata kept a cool head too, as she was actually an SS Class devil. She happily walked alongside him, thinking of new ways to tease her master.

After moving for 9 minutes, the Surgeon chuckled." Do you really think that you are well hidden?"He asked, as gasps were heard.

Two girls with chainsaws came out from two buildings. They had torqouise hair and blue eyes and wore a gym outfit.

"It seems like you've noticed us...but that doesn't change anything."Nel said as both turned on their chainsaws.

"...Room.."The fur-capped devil said as a blue celestial dome built around the area. Both girls stared at it, as Law crossed his arms, pointing in two different directions.

"Change!"He cried and suddenly their souls transfered to the other's body.

Upon realizing that they were in a different body all of a sudden, they shrieked.

It actually made no difference, as both looked alike, but Law used the moment to capatalize.

"Kuro-girl."He said and Kuroka nodded. She created bluish white flames and shot them at the targets, firing them both into one house.

 _[Two Rooks of Lord Riser retired]_

Grayfia announced and Rias laughed just like the other peerage members, except Koneko, who gave a small smile.

The duo of L and K moved on then, making their way towards the king, while Rias peerage took out the rest of Riser's peerage.

After another 7 minutes of casually walking towards the enemies base, most of Riser's peerage retired, sadly, Koneko, Yuuto and Akeno too.

Kuroka became furious after hearing of her sister's defeat and snarled slightly. She wanted to have a crack at Riser now too, but she was supposed to back Law up, if anyone tried to interfere.

Finally, after five more minutes, they finally reached the base, a cockily smirking Riser, alongside his sister and some other peerage members already standing there.

"Oh, so it's you?I knew that Rias had no ultra-class friends, but you low-scum?"He spat at Trafalgar, who didn't say anything.

"Let's make a deal, Law."He offered with his signature smirk still present.

"If I win, I'll get her. She's quite hot, may as well use her~"He said and Kuroka grinned at Law, who scowled slightly.

"Never...ever ask me to sell out a comrade.."The man with the D. in his name replied, but Kuroka giggled.

"No, I got an Idea, it's ok."She said and Law gasped.

 _»What's she up to?«_ He asked himself, but sighed afterwards. He grinned, as he thought of painful ways to beat Riser, starting with his 'Room'

The blue celestial dome built itself around everyone and his eyes got dead serious, his scary smile still present.

"Shambles."He said and a cube with a heart inside appeared in his right hand. Upon seeing that, most of Riser's peerage, including the Phenex himself, almost threw up.

"I knew you were disgusting, but carrying a heart with you?How low have you sunk?!"the blonde asked, but Riser laughed."It's not anyone's heart."He spoke, as he squeezed down on the heart, making Riser clutch his chest.

"Ungaaah!"He cried in pain, as Trafalgar kept squeezing. The phenex slowly got on his knees, not able to bare the pain standing.

"What the?!"A masked woman with a sword asked curious."...Riser _-sama_...your heart is mine."Law joked and made a game of squeezing his heart, letting Kuroka squeez to, to take a little revenge for Koneko.

The pained cries of Riser were payment enough for them, as the Kitetsu wielder smirked."I got a deal for you Riser..."He said and Riser tried his best to look the man in the eyes.

The pain was crippling and his regeneration didn't use anything, since his heart left his body.

"I'll give you your heart back and we'll fight one on one...but you'll put your peerage on the line."He offered and the phenex peerage gasped.

 _»In hand...t-to hand combat, his chances are low, as I'll regenerate...«_ The phenex thought and smirked.

 _»I got nothing to lose!«_ He yelled in his mind, grinning.

"Su-sure."He accepted and the umeboshi hater gave the heart back.

The phenex slowly rose again, laughing and wiping the blood away he spat, as his heart was squeezed.

"You made a terrible mistake, Law!"

He roared, as he shot towards him in an incredible speed."Tch...Shambles."

He spoke and the duo (Law and Kuroka) switched places with two of his peerage members.

Riser accidentely defeated those and retired them from the game. Kuroka snickered a little at the display and shook her head.

"You little..."The Phenex roared and the Surgeon got out his Kitetsu.

"Let me show you that I'm an unparalleled Surgeon, which's operations are always...a success."

The D. spoke cooly and as Riser sped off towards him, the blue haired switched Kuroka's place with a barrel, surprising her a bit.

She was outside the dome as the phenex punched law...or so he thought. The Surgeon had slashed down his sword in such a speed, it couldn't even been seen, just an afterimage.

The Phenex's peerage was down and the Phenex himself cut in two, his top body on the ground. He groaned in pain, while law grinned.

"Don't you whine, you can regenerate, baka."Law insulted as the Phenex's body grew back together with a huge flame.

"You damn son of a..."He wanted to say, getting slashed again before though. The blonde regenerated once more, this time shooting fire bullets at Trafalgar.

The Surgeon dodged skillfully, not even using his wings at all.

Riser got so angry then, that he created a huge fireball.

He wanted to shoot it at Law, only for said person to cut down his hands, making the ball engulf the Phenex himself.

The blue haired was laughing his butt off, as he humiliated his foe extremly.

Kuroka too, laughed, but soon made a comedy number out of it, by cheering for law like a cheerleader.

"T-R-A-F-A- when he's done your heart's away L-G-A-R he's almost as cool as a superstar. L-A-W He'll make stew out of you~"She cheered, making Law sweat drop.

Riser got up again once more, his body regenerated, but his breath ragged."I...Can't believe it, being beaten by scum!"He roared and shot fire at law again, who just took a step to the side.

"Welp, 'guess your done."The fur cap wearing man said, as Riser roared again."How can you possibly understand?!The Devil rate is decreasing and we need morr children, so-"

"Don't use innocent lifes as excuses for your desires."yhe intervined.

"Despite the two of us not knowing so much about each other, I do know that Rias Gremory, is a caring and loyal devil, who even managed to get a nun in her peerage. The treatment she's giving her peerage members, can be called family care. She'd even go so far in asking _me_ to help, as she knew I'd ask for a disgusting price."He lectured, shocking everyone.

"I was about to refuse the offer, but hearing that I'd get to slice someone like you up, I thought _'Hey, why don't I put him into place, so he'd shut his mouth'_. I couldn't stand seeing that picture of you and her together, her a slave to your desires. I knew you were scum, but people who would put their friends on the line for their own life are worse than scum."He spoke, making everyone gasp again.

No one expected such a speech from him, but neither expected what law did then, he threw his Katana away..

"Ha, foolish!"The blonde phoenix cried and rushed at law, fire in his hands.

"You have nothing to do with my and soon Rias sex life, as I will play with her everyday!"He cried and Law starred at the ground.

As the Phoenix was about to reach the middle of the dome, Trafalgar sighed."You think I need my sword to beat you?"He asked, as everyone glared at him, surprised by his question.

He suddenly made a backflip, vainshing in the air, reapearing above the dome. His hands clenched to fists, but his thumbs pointing towards the dome.

"You lost, Riser...Counter Shock!!"The Surgeon of Death cried and a huge electro shock was shot through the whole dome electrocuting Riser.

His pained cry wasn't holding back the blue haired from shooting another, even worse one.

After five minutes of electrocuting, Riser was on the ground, burnt and his breath heavy. He didn't move very much, his regeneration being as slow as a snail, as his body couldn't recognize the damage due to the shocking anymore.

(When you get hurt, jolts of electricty shoot through your body, so when you get electrocuted, those can't be recognized anymore)

"...ugh...you..."He spoke as Law crouched in front of him."I am still at one hundred percent, my abilities still not used to it's fullest extent and I'll keep humiliating the great Riser, until he finally gives up, so don't just lie there but give up."Law ordered.

"The next shock could kill you and even though it's not allowed, I'd kill if I have to. I don't mind becoming a stray devil."Trafalgar stated and Riser gasped.

"Why?...why do you work for that wretch?!"the blonde cried and the blue haired laughed."I told you before...I am an unparalleled surgeon and my operations are always a...success~"He replied, shocking Riser.

"Hey...I'll let you keep your masked knight, eh?perhaps also the bomb queen?"The blue haired offered and Riser sighed, one eye closing.

"I...resign...you won..."He said and got illuminated in blue. He vanished and so the dimension.


	2. Earning a living

_I've read the comment of Kickass Law and I'll make his/her version one day, as I like the Idea, but this is the main version and It'll keep this title, while I'll maybe change it for the other one..._

I also thank starkiller 215 for the suggestions and Wolf Sin Of Greed for the nicest review I've ever read.

I thank everyone for the reviews, story alerting and even favouriting didn't expect to get so many likes and favourites in such short time.

 _This'll be a shit chapter, as I couldn't think of anything good to follow up, so I came up with that. This is just a ' I had no ambition here' chapter, which'll be made up for in the next chap._

 _Studying is quite hard as I almost conk out the moment I come home, but I wake up at night or late evening and start writing again. I'm also working on a tribute to a writer I personally admire, so it'll be like a crossover of a crossover._

 ** _Well, here goes nothing._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 _Law:"_ *sigh* The Mangas and animes, One Piece and Highschool dxd are both owned by their respective owners and so, not Jeff's property."

 _Kuroka: "Tehehe~ someone's eager to have fun yet, nyaa~?"_

 _Law: "Shut it...Kuro-girl..."_

 _Kuroka: "Oh?I guess it's going to be umeboshi sandwiches for dinner then?"_

 _Law: "_ …U-umeboshi...S-sandwich?…that sounds disgusting!…"

 ** _Start_**

As the countershock, shocked not only Riser, but the speech before the attack also the most of the underworld, who watched the fight, as Riser was a very famous devil, Law couldn't care less about the fight he just fought.

He had to be honest though...he had enjoyed his work and was proud of it, smiling with his unique grin.

 _»And another happy comstumer«_ He thought.

But the blue haired with sideburns had no time to actually smile, due to the fact that he suddenly got boob-hugged, making him wave around with his hands, while yelling muffled cries of dissaprovement, due to the fact that he was suffocating.

"Mmmph-mmph, mmmmph, mmph!

 _(Akage-girl, restrain yourself, baka!)_

The happy Rias' power knew no limit though, as the Surgeon wasn't able to ring free and his try to create a room had proven as futile, since the heiress now gave him a heart-warming bear hug.

It wasn't for the fact that he just didn't want to resist, but that she almost crushed him with the most affectionate hug ever.

After ten minutes the hug finally came to an end, as Law endured it for long enough. The usually cold devil sweat-dropped as he saw that the peerage of her's and Kuroka, as well as Sirzechs and some other high-classed devils saw it all.

"Trafalgar-kun...I...I deeply thank you."

She thanked, yet again hugging him, but with much less force, giving him the chance to escape the embrace, which he refused, sighing annoyed.

 _»If I break it, she'll cry...troubelsome..«_

He thought, as she let go yet again.

The crimson haired ruin princess smiled at Law, who just sighed once again."Well, Akage-girl, that was just a temporary alliance, which is now, that the bastard is taken down, none existent anymore."The surgeon spoke and looked at Kuroka.

"Can we leave?"He asked, as Rias suddenly grabbed his hands."But I haven't rewarded you yet a-and you couldn't get Riser's heart neither..."

She said as Law grinned evily.

"Perhaps you want to offer yours?"He asked and everyone paled.

"hehe, I really like my heart you know?"She excused and the man with the sideburns nodded.

"What a shame."He joked sarcastically and created a magical circle.

"Wait, Law-san."Sirzechs suddenly intervined, surprising the Kitetsu owner."What does the crimson maou want from me?"He asked and the elder brother of Rias chuckled.

"Well, as you might know already, Rias is my sister..."He replied.

"Oh really? I couldn't believe it, if I had not heard it from you."He joked, Sirzechs blinking twice, before shaking his head.

"Well, is there anything you desire?"

The maou asked and Law put a hand on his chin thinking while rubbing his beard."Anything I desire..."He repeated as he snapped his fingers again.

"How about-"

"No."Rias interfered, knowing exactly what he wanted."Hm?What?"He asked and Rias puffed her cheeks.

"You can't just randomly ask for hearts!"She barked at him, making the surgeon sweat-drop." I earned it!"

He barked back and this time Rias sweat-dropped.

The violet-eyed beauty, named Akeno then clung to his right arm, squishing it in between her huge bust. She pulled his arm a little and whispered into his ear."You seem quite sadistic~want to have a little f-u-n~?"

She asked giggling afterwards."perhaps we can play doctor games~?"

"Akeno, he's mine."Her master lectured and the blue haired growled.

"I am no one's-"

"If anyone gets him, it'll be me, his first peerage member, nyaa."Kuroka stated, as Rias directed a sharp gaze at the grinning cat-demon.

"No, he saved me and so...h-he earned...m-my honest lo-"She said, as the black haired nekoshou stood next to her master, the opposite side of Akeno.

"Ara ara~ ufufufu~ I don't mind sharing" the lightning priestess said, as the surgeon covered his mouth with a hand, getting blue.

 _"ufufufu?...Fufufu...fufufu...Law-kun..."_ Upon hearing the laughter of Akeno, the disgusting laughter of Doflamingo rang in his head.

As his face was drained of all it's colour, his [Queen] giggled.

"Oh?I know that face, just found another thing he dislikes~"Kuroka chirped with a teasing grin.

"was it my laughter, Law-kun?Does it intiminate you?"The ultimate sadist asked, earning herself a deadpan face and a short reply.

"I dislike your vulgar laughter."

He stated, making everyone but Kuroka facefault.

 _»Yet he's liking to take hearts...«_ Issei thought, sweat-dropping.

But Akeno's reaction was unexpected, she hugged his arm tighter, shutting her eyes and grinning.

"If it's not of your liking, I'll make sure to no laugh like that again, Law _-sama_." She spoke the _sama_ in a teasing way, making Rias get tick marks.

 _»What does she think she's doing?!«_

The crimson haired thought.

"How about that, you'll get a promotion test and...you can visit kuoh, a city in japan where Rias and her peerage live. we'll come up for all the costs for your stay of course."The Maou offered and Law grinned.

"It actually sounds like I am supposed to look after your dear sister, Sirzechs... _sama_ "He stated and the ultra-class devil sweat-dropped.

"Looking after them is very welcomed."He replied and Kuroka got stars in her eyes."Law-sama, Law-sama, let's do it, nyaa~!"She suggested with a happy smile.

"Why?I am happy to have my calm life and I don't want any allies that won't be of any use after all."He answered.

"There is a plus in the plan...I'll get to see Shirone-chan, nyaa~!"She said and Trafalgar shook his head, sighing.

 _»I could have guessed so.«_ The blue haired thought and Kuroka hugged him, purring in his ear, whispering.

"Please...I'd do everything for it, it's my dream to be a family with Shirone-nyan again, nyaa~"

The Surgeon smirked with his signature smirk once more, as he looked at her."Everything? even _the_ thing?"He asked and Kuroka's eyes widened.

"Law _-sama..._ is _that_ really...nyeeded?"

She asked, regretting to have said anything.

His still present grin made her sigh and nod."It's worth it...nyooo~"She spoke, a sad nyo at the end of her sentence.

"Well Akagami-man, I accept."The kietetsu posessor answered and even though disliking the nickname 'Redhair-man' he went with it for now.

"That's a good decision."The Maou said, smiling."I _do_ have to talk to you in private though, law."He added and after shrugging, The Op-Op no mi user nodded.

"Sure, uh...where to go?I don't have a place there, do I?"He asked and everyone sweat-dropped.

"Sirzechs- _sama_ just told nya, that you get a stay of some kind...if even I heard..."Kuroka reminded him and now it was his turn to sweat-drop.

"I'd suggest, that you go along with Rias and her peerage, which will take you to their meeting room, until the preperations are done."The crimson maou said and Law, who had more than enough of all the talk nodded.

Rias made a magical circle and after everyone was on it, the group dissapeared.

 ** _In the famous ORC Clubroom..._**

In the human world, precisely in Kuoh, Japan, the devils reappeared in a school, well in a facility close to it.

It was the 'Occult Research Club' which was just a façade for their original meeting point after school.

They made contracts with people in order for might and fame, and met up woth Sona Sitri sometimes, the kaichou of Kuoh highschool, best friend and rival of Rias and the sister of Serafall Leviathan(former name being sitri).

The devils all took a seat somewhere, with law being the only, who decided to close his eyes and take a nap.

The black haired twin-tailed beauty with golden eyes had to restrain herself from not pulling a prank, but decided against it, knowing that today was going to be an unfair one for her.

 _»He looks kinda scary..«_ Asia, the former nun and now Issei's best friend thought.

 _»His sword slashes were amazing...I must ask him if he'd like to be my sparring partner..«_ The gentleman Yuuto thought.

 _»Total show-off!«_ Issei thought, gritting his teeth after recalling the affectionate hug she gave him after the Rating game.

 _»...Law-sempai...law-sempai...sounds weird to me...Traffie..that sounds better..."_ Koneko thought, smiling lightly afterwards.

 _»Mine«_ _»Mine«_ _»Mine«_ Rias, Akeno and Kuroka thought, with Rias and Kuroka having a starring contest. Despite having intrest in him, Akeno seemed to not feel very bothered by the competition, as she thought that her boobs were the biggest, the fact being true.

The oldest nekoshou(Koneko and Kuroka are the only existent, if you know dxd, you hear that the race was extinct)giggled silently all of a sudden, as she turned her head to the side and cleared her throat silently.

"Fufufu, Law-kun, eat up your umeboshi sandwich, I won't accept a 'I don't wanna'. If you still say that, we'll spend more quality time in a bird cage"She whispered in his ear and Law suddenly woke up, his face, priceless.

He was pale, his eyes wide and white, sweat dripping from his forehead and his mouth wide open.

"Gah! W-what the?! Dofla-Umebo-b-birdca-?!"He yelled and the club had to laugh. He then did his signature move a room, but no celestial dome appeared.

"...you asked for it..."He said as he extended his hand forward and suddenly a box popped up.

He gave it to Kuroka, who as she saw it, tried to look away."Law _-sama..._ "

She complained, but he didn't care.

"Rias sama, where...where is the bathroom, nyaa?"She asked, embarrased.

Rias pointed to the bathroom door and Kuroka went inside it with the box."Wanna join me, Law, nyaa~?"

She asked teasingly, but the blue haired smirked.

Knowing that it won't affect him anymore, she closed the door, the whole club curious.

After 15 minutes(being dressed after five, but too embarassed to come out)

she came out.

Trafalgar stiffled a laughter and the whole club starred at Kuroka...

dressed casually.

She wore a strict white dress shirt, buttoned up totally, with the Heart pirates jolly roger and the words 'baka' on it, a pair of grey chino pants, black sneaker and a pair of glasses, which awfully looked like the ones of Doflamingo and a stupid pony tail.

"ugh...I...will not forgive you, Law-kun..you know I hate bras..."She hissed, as the surgeon lifted a finger. "Law-san or sama to you."He teased, making her puff her cheeks.

"Oi, why does she wear that?She looked hotter before."Issei asked and despite everyone starring at Issei facepalming, The grey eyed answered.

"Because her teasing can be a true nuisance."He explained, as Kuroka hugged him from the side.

"I can still make my master blush and get hard, nyaa~"She said, but the master shook his head."Nope, those clothes are like the total opposite of what arouses a man of my format."

"Eh?"She wondered, sniffing twice.

 _»D-damn it, no aroused scent!«_ She cursed and Law laughed.

"...Traffie-sempai..?"Koneko asked and Law reculantly turned to her.

"Call me Trafalgar or Law, ok?well what was your question?"

"...you have a terrible sense of humor."She stated flatly, a cold silence in the room.

The blue haired froze and facefaulted, twitching slightly. "Sorry to say so, Torao, but not even I can laugh about it..."Issei said and the surgeon sweat-dropped.

"Well, I can laugh about it and that's what matters, bastard!"He insulted and crossed his arms, looking to the side.

He hated such situations before and would do so now too.

Suddenly a red magical circle appeared and Sirzechs appeared, with Grayfia in tow, her headmaid.

"Oh?Akagami-man? Shiraga-lady?"

He wondered, as Grayfia walked over to him an pinched his ear.

"My hair isn't grey, but silver!"she lectured and Law nodded hastily, trying to get out of the grasp.

"Ok, Ok, got it, got it!"He yelled and Grayfia nodded.

"Well, your stay has been readied. You'll be living in one of the apartments near this building."

Sirzechs explained and Law smirked again.

"Near here?near _your_ sister?How comes?"He asked teasingly and Sirzechs sweat-dropped again.

"Well you and I shall talk about that later, for now, your next promotion test will be in 4 months and you should maybe go to your new home soon, as there are people waiting for you."One of the four maous said and the Surgeon nodded.

"Well, Kuro-girl, let's go."He spoke in a teasing way, making the nekoshou puff her cheeks."...yes..law-san.."

She answered and went next to him.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Kuroka and law teleported then, ending up in a luxury apartment, one which you would need to pay millions for. It had all you need. Two departments with one kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, one huge living room, as well as a training room, some empty rooms and a room that law would have to find yet.

Seeing his new home, he sighed and shook his head."Akagami-man, why do I get such a home?I mean after all I'm just supposed to act in emergency situations."He asked curious, his muscles tensing up a little.

"Well, you were right, I wanted to assign you to be somehow my sister's bodyguard. Don't worry, the pay will be good and you'll-"

"No."The blue haired with the side burns interrupted."I won't be a bodyguard. Why should I?"He asked and the Maou cleared his throat.

"Because there might be some uncleared buisness and trouble that'll await her and her peerage. I know Rias and now her peerage. They are bound to get into trouble."

"So?"

" If you help you might as well get new hearts."Grayfia interrupted and Law grinned."Oh?go on..."He said and Sirzechs gestured Law to take a seat.

 ** _15 minutes._**

"Are you joking?!"Law asked in shock, sweating and with a serious face.

"How the hell could you let that happen and now don't tell me 'I coulnd't do anything against it' or I'll rip your heart out without my room!"

He barked at the devil of ultra-class.

"Well, it was Ajuka's decision. _him_ reaching that rank was due to him also helping in the previous war of the three factions."Sirzechs explained, but the Surgeon of death shook his head.

"So?!I fought there too!Yet I wasn't promoted to one of the seven warlords!"He barked again.

"What do you think, you'll become after the next promotion test?"Grayfia asked rhetorically and Trafalgar stopped.

"Yet...a devil warlord?I want to take him down, how am I supposed to do so without ending up as a stray devil?!"Law roared again and Sirzechs got serious.

"Law-san, we are very aware of your rivalry-"

"That's no rivalry, that is pure hate!"He interrupted and the crimson maou nodded."Well your hate. That's why I want to make a deal with you."He said and the kietetsu wielder sighed.

"Go on..."

"If you be the bodyguard for my sister, I'll give you a shot to take down Doflamingo...without ending as a stray. You have to earn it though."

Sirzechs explained and Law groaned.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?"He asked and Sirzechs chuckled."No. I just used the cards I got in my hands."He replied and Law shook his head.

 _»Tsk...Baka. Once Doflamingo's done, your heart's done too«_ The spiky haired thought and grinned.

"Good...deal, but what am I up against and what kind of pay do I get?"He asked and the headmaid shushed her master.

"You are supposed to keep an eye out for the princess and her peerage. There are rumors that Kokabiel wants to rebell against everyone and start a new war. If you'd kill him now, you'd prevent any trouble, though it'd result in his wish of a new war, since it would look like you killed an innocent fallen angel."She explained and law smirked.

"Fallen angels...innocent?does that even fit in one sentence?"He asked jokingly and Grayfia shook her head.

"I have to admit Koneko's statement. Law-san, your humor is horrible and totally not funny.(Law facefaults)For your pay. You will get money, supplies, maids and once you defeat an enemy of Rias'-sama, you are allowed to have his or her heart."

She answered and law grinned.

"What's in for Kuro?"He asked and Sirzechs chuckled." Her?don't you mean for your 15 other peerage members too?"The maou asked and on cue a group of fifteen women came down from the upper department.

 _»I totally forgot...«_ The blue haired thought as he smiled."Oi, seems that baka really cut you all loose, eh?"He said and mostly Yubelluna looked away.

"we...we will try to be of the best use we can, nya!"Ni said, giving him a salute, her twin sister li doing the same.

"Looking at all of you, I can clearly say that he must've been an even more disgusting asshole than I thought. You are all wearing clothes, that seem to be for kinks...that's...vulgar and I hate that."

He said and looked at Kuroka.

"Kuro-ya, if you manage to get them some clothes they like, you can change into your normal clothes again."The Surgeon offered and faster than anyone could look, Kuroka shot off to the group of girls.

As they were now out of the house, the trio had a loooong chat.

 **Almost an hour later.**

"Though you'll pay for all of that, I'll do it. Don't expect me to be kind, you hear?"Trafalgar said and the maou nodded.

The brother of Rias stood up then and sighed out in relief."Well, Law-kun, I entrust you my Sister and her peerage. Take care, or you'll regret it."

He said and Law just waved with his right hand in a 'go away' fashion.

The crimson maou then dissapeared in a magical circle, Grayfia didn't though.

"You are still here, why?"He asked and Grayfia stood up."I told you, you'll get maids, with me being the first and only, until more are needed, law-sama."She said and the fur cap weared nodded.

"I thought that you were like some kinda peerage member of Sirzechs."

He said and Grayfia nodded.

"I am. Though I can do as I please, as I am a high-clas devil myself."She replied and Law didn't say anything afterwards.

He knew the stories about her actually matching the Maou Leviathan, in a battle even freezing the half of the underworld.

"I shall prepare dinner now, any preferences?"She asked and the Surgeon nodded.

"Onigiri or grilled fish."He replied and Grayfia bowed, before leaving off to the kitchen.

 _»Doflamingo...I'll take you down and do what Cora-san's kind heart prevented him from...Kill you«_


	3. Let's start off easy

_Now I know that last chap was shit, I'll try to make up with that. I am also working on other stories, studying and well trying to do other stuff too, leaving me quite occupied._

 _Law Human Story:_

 _The request of starkiller, Law-kickass and others has been noticed and I am working on it, with Law actually being more canon-like and Human!_

 _Devil Version:_

 _Yes, Doflamingo and other foes may appear here. As there will be a system of mights in this story. A devil or another species can attain the title of Shichibukai, though this title can also be revoked._

 _The past of Law will be slightly altered but will have a lot of similarites too, with good 'ol Cora-san of course being it it, as he defined law a lot._

 _I may have law get a harem, though I would like to have suggestions if and why._

 _Law is not known as pervert, neither as someone to fall for temptation easily. Even if Rias and company are persistent, he can stand his ground, so I need a legititamate reason._

 _Kuroka's past with him will also be told as well as Law's past in general. If I make a new story for that, or write a chapter for it, who knows?_

 _I am so damn greatful for all the followers, reviews and heck, even favourites?! Never expected to hit such a number with a story like that._

 _If ya want, you can PM me and request for characters to appear(OC or whoever). I will consider it and maybe they'll appear._

 _Sorry from the beginning but I can not and will not put neither Luffy, nor any of the strawhats in this story, as I...I just don't want to have such chaos here, I already have enough planned (I would need **the** reason to make them appear)_:P

 _Law clearly aims to take down Doffie, but how will he do so, what will he need to endure first?_

 _About Lemons :_

 _As we all know, Law is no romantic or lovey-dovey guy, so I may create a good reason for him to have sex. Either just wanting it or he gets forced into it, with him accepting._

 _I don't wanna' boast, but I think I can write lemons quite well, as I tried already. I won't do the over exaggerating Hentai shit, with him having 9 nine million inches, but if I write lemons, I'll give him a little sadistic nature, him trying to dominate and make the woman submit._

 _Little tipp: Read One piece party one an two, there are also a lot of funny law moments in it and so I'd suggest it._ _Well, that's it!_

 ** _Ikoze!!!_**

 ** _Start_**

Trafalgar.D.Water.Law, was by go- by Satan no one you would want to pick a fight with if you knew him and his abilities well enough.

Yet still, one certain nekomata really enjoyed crossing the line over and over. The blue haired with the sideburns and little goaty, just wanted to sleep, managing that so far, but as he woke up, his catpanion had sneaked into his room and lied down on top of him.

That wasn't the first time and though he always had one question in his head. _»How does she manage it, to lie down on top of me, without me noticing?«_

The shi no gekai thought and sighed. He wanted to stand up, but Kuroka's tight hug prevented him from doing so.

After five minutes, light shone in the room and the twin-tailed beauty's eyes began to shut tighter, before reluctantly opening one halfway.

"Stupid sun, nyaa..."She mumbled and snuggled into the slowly more iritated growing man's chest. It was then that she began to purr a bit and her tail slowly waved around from beneath the blanket, lifting it a little.

Trafalgar realized that his shirt was gone. The nekoshou's eyes slowly switched between opening and closing, before staying open.

"Morning law-sama, nyaa."She greeted sleepily, but the grey eyed didn't reply like she expected.

"Where and how?"He simply asked and Kuroka giggled upon realizing what he meant, deciding to tease him again though.

She leaned forward to his ear and whispered with a sultry voice.

"Here, however you like it, nyaa~"

She said, but Law just slightly growled.

"...Kuro-ya...how much do you value your life?"He asked and Kuroka puffed her cheeks."meanie, nyaa."

she spoke and looked away.

"Just get up. I'll look for it later."He ordered and Kuroka grinned."Hai, Law-nyan."The senjutsu and touki posessor replied, supporting herself on the Kietetsu wielder's tatooed chest.

As she rose up in a sitting position, the spiky haired saw, that she actually wore nothing after all, so Kuroka expected a funny reaction.

"...what are you waiting for..?"He asked and the cat-devil fell from the bed, facefaulting."Your breaking my heart, nyaa~!"She whined and law grinned.

"Oh am I?"He asked and sat up.

"I maybe do so one day."The devil teased and Kuroka puffed her cheeks once more." I can't believe, that you are so heartless...did back then didn't mean anything to you, nyaa?"She asked and Trafalgar rose his eyebrows with an uninterested facial expression.

" _you_ forced me to it, _you_ enjoyed it, _you_ pounced on me."He spoke flatly and Kuroka gasped, before pouting, looking to the side with her arms folded under her boobs.

" Tch! I pounced on you with love, nyaa...you could show some gratitude.."She lectured, looking at an empty bed all of a sudden.

"You'll regret that, nyaa~!"She meowed and the Op-Op no mi user, who was just behind the door to his bedroom, grinned. _»Am I?«_ He thought and went down the staircase.

Upon reaching the kitchen, he was met by 15 blushing woman.(Ravel _Not_ being there)

"Law-sama!"Fourteen of them cried in surprise and blinked repeadetly.

"L-law-sama, where is your shirt?O-or your pants?"Grayfia asked, as she had a blush on her usual emotionless face. Just then he noticed that he was standing there in his underwear.

He starred down at his boxers, before glaring forward again and shrugging.

"It's my stay, I may walk around as I like."He replied calmly, as he inwardly raged.

 _»KUROKA-YA!!!«_ He thought, but relaxed afterwards.

Li bumped her elbow into Ni's shoulder, whispering into her ear.

"D-do you think he wants to mate?"

She asked and Ni blushed an even deeper red then before.

"D-don't know..."She replied.

The girls all wore maid outfits, with all having an erotic touch, except Grayfia's, her wearing the usual maid outfit, still letting her look very gorgeous.

"U-uhm Law-sama, b-breakfast is ready."Yubelluna stuttered out and tried to avoid her gaze off him, finding herself not able to do so.

He nodded and yawned once, cracking his joints and sitting down at the table. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice and milk was on the table, as well as a can with hot water, tea bags and coffee. There was one already prepared tea.

"Thank you."He thanked as all his maids *ahem* peerage members bowed."No problem, law-sama."They answered in sync and the Surgeon sweat-dropped.

 _»What a devoted bunch...«_ He thought, as he ate a pancake and sipped from his tea.

"That was...Kuro-ya's Idea, right?"He asked and Mihae shook her head.

"T-the outfits were our own Idea, though Kuroka-san gave us I-ideas."

She spoke hastily.

The shi no gekai then noticed that every girl had her hair down, no ribbon or anything tiying their hair into pony tails, braids, buns, dots, whatever.

"We'll do whatever we can to keep you satisfied, Law-sama!"Mira spoke and the soon to be 'Akage-ya-bodyguard'

sighed, thinking that they were over exaggerating..

"Could you explain me your over devoting behaviour?"He asked and Burent stepped forward.

"You...you have freed us from a dark life. Despite the Phenexes being very nice, we were forced to wear and do whatever Riser-sama ordered us to do. The first thing you ordered us to do...was really kind."She said and now Marion stepped forward too.

"And so, we'll try to pay back the kindness, our new master showed to us."She added and the blue haired doctor nodded.

"I have one more question though.."

He began."Didn't I say yesterday, that I dislike the vulgar?"He asked and now Yubelluna came forward.

"W-we didn't try to be vulgar. Those outfits are not only showing a lot of skin, if master wants us to show, but also are better to move in. By the way, despite knowing that you are not a tinsy bit like Riser _-san_ , we also chose those outfits, so if you'd desired, we'd qickly be able t-to..."She stuttered again, not being able to neither look into his penetrating grey eyes, nor finish her sentence.

So Li took the initiative."...mate..."

She spoke and every girl, except Grayfia blushed even more, soon their faces were tomato red.

"I do not plan to have sex with you."

He replied with a wave of his hand and took another sip of his tea.

"I am not desiring sexual interactions at the moment, but if I _do_ feel like it, I'll be sure to let you know."The devil stated and grinned upon seeing their even unsecurer faces.

"But...you all clearly have to work on your attitude. I don't want a peerage of whining cowards, you hear?I'll help if needed, but don't you rely on my powers too much."He added and everyone nodded.

"We...we will give our best, law-sama."

Isabella said, not wearing her mask anymore and revealing her to be a hetero-chromia(two different eye colours)

Her left eye was a hazel brown, while her right one was a dark ocean blue.

 _»Why did he make her wear a mask?«_

The swordsman/doctor thought, as he dug his fork into another pancake.

"I will explain the plans for the future to you all, after breakfast."He explained as he guided the pancake into his mouth.

He ate it and gulped it down, thinking that whoever made the pancakes, really had talent.

"You know...I don't like to eat alone, with people watching _(except Cora-san)_ so sit down and help yourselves."He ordered and every girl happily obliged and took a seat at the huge table.

Kuroka eventually joined them, greeting her master with a teasing kiss on the cheek and instead of taking a seat next to him, sitting down on his lap.

 _(Little info, she was dressed in her Kimono)_

"So...as you already know, Akagami-ya came here yesterday. I will only tell you the needed things. We will from now on, be a little protection for princess Akage-ya."The blue haired stated and his whole peerage nodded.

"I will ask this only once and I guarantee you, not again...who wants to quit?It'll may be harsh, scary and dangerous, but I won't force you to anything." The devil with the goaty and the sideburns asked, with every girl looking at each other for some seconds.

"We will...all give you our support and do our best to live up to Sirzechs _-sama's_ and your expectations.

Siris answered for the peerage and Law grinned."...nice..."he spoke and finished eating another pancake.

"Law-sama, didn't you forget something?"Grayfia asked and Trafalgar shook his head, making the headmaid understand.

"Oh, by the way, I want you to change into something else upon leaving the house. I won't mind this outfit here at home, but I won't ruin my reputation as 'Surgeon of death' by having maids with me."He ordered and Kuroka giggled.

"hee hee, I already got **_the_** new name for you. Trafalgar.D.Water.Law, also known as 'The pervert of death' or maybe 'The penetrator of death'? Oh! Oh! how about 'The Umeboshi-lover of death', nyaa~?"She teased and law got tick marks.

"...wanna live without limbs..?"He asked with a scary grin, but different than the now quite intiminated peerage of his, the nekoshou just poked his chest.

"I don't think that you should be like that, nyaa~ I mean after all, you have a peerage of 15 hot girls~"She teased again and Trafalgar looked her deep in the eyes.

"15?I only see 14 and a little nuisance on my lap, who'll have a nice new outfit if she keeps messing with her master."He shot back and the nekomata's eyes widened.

Her ears dropped and she looked to the side, frowning."...Nuisance, eh?"

She spoke, but before she could pull a dramatic act, law had switched places with a napkin of an empty seat.

She sweat-dropped upon plopping down on the seat."Not gonna work, Kuro-ya."He stated simply and the cat-demon pouted, folding her arms under her breasts again.

"..Baka...nyoo..."She hissed under her breath, disappointed that the trick didn't work.

"Law-sama, I do have news for you though."Grayfia, the strongest queen of the underworld said and a slight grin appeared on her face.

 ** _Just two minutes later..._**

Law's face was a total expression of shock and anger, as his mouth was opened, his eyes white and furrowed and his whole face paled.

The girls all had to stiffle a laughter, with their hands tightly keeping their mouths shut.

"No, that is un-acceptable!"He roared as he slammed his fist repeatedly on the table in a comedic fashion.

"Please, Law-sama, calm down-"

"I'm twenty-two years old, for satan's sake!"

He barked at his headmaid, who untypically sweat-dropped in embaressment.

"No, I won't!"He barked."I'm sorry but Sirzechs-"She began, only to be interrupted.

"Can suck my balls!I won't! I already have to watch her and here, I even say it again, I am twenty fucking two years old!"

He roared and suddenly the temperature in the room dropped.

He starred at his maid, whose face was covered by a shadow.

"I don't like being interrupted that often, law _-sama_...As much as I can understand you, it's an order. By the way, you look like 19 and no minute older, perhaps even 18 if we cut that goaty of yours off~"She spoke and Trafalgar sweat-dropped.

"You got to be kidding...and NO I won't cut it off!"He replied.

"That's ok. we'll just put you in second year and say you had to repeat a class."She said and the blue haired facefaulted.

"Are you trying to mess with me?!Number one, School?Again?!

Number two: Me...repeating a class?!

I am an uparalleled Surgeon, who never **_ever_** failed to finish surgery with a success, meaning that my grades were more than just perfect!"He barked and Grayfia giggled lightly, before patting his head.

"Ohh, is Law _-sama_ not up to it~?"She asked and the blue haired gave her an irritated glare, which turned into a pained one, as the Queen of Sirzechs grabbed and pulled on a bunch of his hair.

"ngh!"He whined as he tried to make her grip loosen, failling.

"I let loose after you calm and if you be a good boy, I'll even prepare a cup of tea and see what I can do, ok?"She offered, but the spiky haired just scoffed.

"You have to attend just for one year, ok?I think the 'Surgeon of Death' could handle that, now couln't he?"

She asked rhetorically and the kietetsu wielder sighed.

"That'll cost him.."He said as Grayfia loosened her grasp on his hair.

"I want to attend too, nya~"Kuroka interjected and Law instantly shook his head.

"No."He said and the nekoshou sweat-dropped."Why~?I am 21 and if I wear the right clothes and behave the right way, I'll do just fine, looking like 18 nyaa~"She meowed, but law still shook his head.

"That is already too much. I do not want to have to attend as a stupid student and neither do I want any of you there too, as I can already guess that you'll make fun of me!"He explained and Kuroka giggled.

"Ohhh, but I could be your little sister, nyaa~"She said and suddenly got stars in her eyes."That would also mean that I'd get to see Shirone-chan and that mean that since you are my brother, you would be her brother then and that would-"

"Kuro-ya."He interrupted her train of thoughts and sighed."I will attend alone, got it?"He asked and after sighing in defeat, she nodded.

"Ok, Law-nyama, I'll wait for you~!"

She whined in a comical fashion as she suddely had a handkerchief in her hand and cried comically, with Ni and Li patting her back."We understand your pain, Kuro-nyan."

They spoke in sync, making the Shi no gekai facepalm."I'll do it reluctantly...but I tell you this..."

He spoke, grinning with a shadow over his eyes."I never forget anything."

The grey eyed said.

 _Omake scene(chibi):_

 _"I never forget anything.."_

 _"Really?what's my favourite colour, nyaa?"The black-haired asked and Law gasped."...uh..black?"_

 _"That's no colour, nyaa~"_

 _"Red?"_

 _"White, baka-nyan~!"_

 _"That's no colour either!!"_

 _End_

 _»You'll pay...YOU JUST MADE THE LIST, Akagami-ya!"_ He roared inwardly, groaning slightly.

"When will the crap start?"He asked and the headmaid put a finger on her chin, looking upwards, before snapping her fingers."Monday, 8:15, though I'd advise you to come at 8:00"

"It'll be 9:00 then."He replied and yawned once again. He stood up from his seat and went up to his room.

The spiky haired changed then, not being able to find his shirt, so he pulled on a blue pullover with the word _'Corazón'_ on it.

He also put on grey pants with black spots on them, black shoes and the punk-hazard version of his hat, completing his outfit.

The Surgeon got his sword out of a magical circle and shut his eyes, grinning slightly. _»It's carving for more blood, eh?«_ He thought as he took some steps forward."Don't worry, you'll get some soon enough."

The Baka-neko-ya, as Law would call Kuroka at times, was momentarily sigh dreamily.

 _»Attending school with Law-sama~?_

 _I'd be at his side all the time and he'd have no way to avoid me, nyaa~«_ She thought, sighing again.

 _»I wonder what Shiro-chan's doing~«_ The black haired touki posessor asked herself as she grew a lewd smile. _»I hope she's **not** doing anything improper with somebody, her nee-chan doesn't approve, nyaa_~«

But the blush suddenly vanished, as she had a bitter smile on her face.

 _»Though...I should know better..Shirone-nyan isn't the type to do such things yet, or so I guess, nyaa.«_

The nekomata said to herself and giggled upon remembering how Kone-Shirone used to try and steal candy as young kitten, ending up with a chocolate covered mouth and a guilty, but cute look on her face.

 ** _With Rias Gremory_**

The crimson haired princess had taken her shower now and dried off.

While she was still in the bath of thr ORC Clubroom, Issei of course got lecherous thoughts.

The high-class devil groaned from within the bathroom, as Akeno giggled."Akeno!where's my bra?!"She barked from the room and the lightning priestess giggled even more.

"I don't know, Rias-sama~"She replied, putting one hand on her right cheek, while waving around with a rather erotic looking bra.

"I will punish you, once I get out of here."The princess roared and now Asia, Yuuto and Issei stifled a laughter too.

"...vulgar..."Koneko simply stated.

 _»Traffie seems to dislike it...shall I dislike it too?«_ She asked herself, as the picture of his scary grin came to her mind.

The white haired nekomata just shook her head and took another sip of her tea then.

Rias came out of the bath with a towel then, blushing a bit, even though not caring about her peerage seeing her nude.

She snatched the bra out of her [Queen's] hand, who giggled yet again.

"ara ara~ Rias, have you grown~ I think maybe if you grow a little more, Law _-sama_ could like you~"She teased and Rias facefaulted, before getting angry.

"As if Tra-chan doesn't like me. Didn't you see the look on his face after I hugged him?He was speechless and is just probably not able to express himself in the right way!"She barked and somewhere not to far away, in a luxury apartment, a blue haired surgeon sneezed.

 _"Somebody's talking shit about me.."_ He said all of a sudden, making his peerage look over to him.

Back in the ORC Clubroom, Rias _argued_ with Akeno, about who law liked more. Rias now wore the school uniform, but no bra, as she had destroyed it with her magic, after becoming angry at her [Queen].

The two argued until the sound of two feet resting on a table was heard. The two turned to the source of it, to see a relaxed Trafalgar and next to him, a smiling Kuroka.

"Tra-chan, I didn't expect you to come here today, what is it~?"Rias asked and the Shi no gekai sighed.

"I have received word, that you and I, will have another temporary alliance."

He replied and the Gremory heiress blushed." How am I supposed to understand that?"She asked and the swordsman rose his eyebrows.

"As: I have received word, that you and I will have another temporary alliance."He answered and Rias got stars in her eyes.

"Does that mean, that you'll spend more time with us?"She asked with excitement in her voice.

 _»Ara Ara~ more time to get to know Trafalgar-sama«_ Akeno thought..

 _» Now I got my chance to ask.«_ Yuuto thought.

 _» Total bastard...«_ The Sekiryuutei thought.

 _»...Chocolate...«_ The white haired nekomata thought.

 _»*sigh* now I'm relieved and terrified.«_ The former nun thought.

"I assume so...well I just came to-"

He started but was cut short with the saphire eyed devil taking a seat next to him, hugging his arm between her boobs.

"Law-kun, how are you?How is your peerage~?"She asked overjoyed, making the shi no gekai sweat-drop.

"I am fine. You'd need to ask the others about it, as I have no idea how they feel. They are behaving weird.

Blushing, being over-devoted to me.."

He said and Issei almost cried.

 _»Why does he have all the luck?«_ He complained innerly and tried to keep his tears inside.

"Sounds good to me. I think a peerage is only good, if the people are there for each other~"She stated and law grinned."Meaning your peerage isn't good?"He joked/replied and the redhead sweat-dropped.

"...Law-sempai...bad sense of humor.."

Koneko said, as she sipped her tea.

The blue haired wanted to fire back, but restraint himself to do so, as Kuroka would probably try to scratch him with her nails all-night.

The hat wearing surgeon just sighed and shook his head.

"Law-san, I have a request to ask from you."The blonde haired [knight]

of Rias gremory requested.

"Could you maybe teach me?"He asked and the Surgeon of death rose an eye brow.

"I'll think about it."He said and Yuuto nodded.

"Well, Akage-ya, since we'll be aligned for an unknown time, I suggest we'd talk about what the plans for the future are."Trafalgar stated and Rias blushed tremendously.

 _»P-plans for the future? D-does he want to marry me?P-perhaps he only wants t-to be a couple with me?!«_ She thought, steam coming from her head, while her blush became atomic.

"Oi, Akage-ya."He interrupted and the crimson haired blinked twice."E-excuse me."She said and the Kietetsu wielder sighed.

"How about we talk on another day?"

He suggested, before standing up.

"Kuro-ya, you can stay here a little if you like."He said and Kuroka got stars in her eyes.

"Could Shirone-chan visit us, nyaa~?"

She asked, batting her eye lashes in the most cute way she could.

"...sure.."He said and the nekomata each had a smile on their face.

"We'll meet on Monday."Law said, but before Rias could reply, the surgeon left.

 ** _He bought himself the needed things for school and also some new clothing, with Yubelluna and Burent helping him pick a little._**

 _That's it for the chapter:_

 _Ok...that was another chapter. I was really motivated at the top, but suddenly it vanished. I planned to dump this try, but then I got a review from WSOG and said one told me that even the last chapter was good, so I guess I'll just post it and try better next chap._

 _While there's always room to improve, I, too, want to try and get better in writing._ _The next chap, is where shit starts._ _It was just that I really didn't want to write the whole Phenex arc, as I just couldn't imagine Law falling in love with Rias, and even less, that he would need to fight with all he got._

 _The next arc might start next chap(definently)and I'll try to make law more like in OP._

 _PM me Harem suggestions and other suggestions and also give reviews._

 _I'm out._


	4. No blessings here

_Oi, Oi, I'm back again and here is_ _another chapter of_

 _'The Surgeon of dxdeath'_

 _A/N:_

 _Sorry for the long absence...I had 4k done very fast, almost on the day I posted the third chap, but then I had to study and after you studied, your mind is screwed..._ I also already worked on the second chap of the human version.

 _Then I found a fun Anime :Trinity Seven and mrs. Kobayashi's Dragon maid, which I watched when I had time on my hands...Well that's that._

 _I've been receiving kind reviews and heck, I am fucking motivated. While I am writing this story, I still work on other stories too, not wanting them to die away._

I was a little unsure about what to write in the last chapter, as I suddenly lost motivation, but I'm feeling quite fired up again.

Thanks for all the kind reviews, followers and favourites. That's really awesome.

 _Short info:_

 _Omake-time is out._

 _Harem for Law_ : I've gotten reviews to that topic, so here are the girls that are suggested.

 _ **Harem List(he gets** **one)** :_

 ** _-Riser's former peerage._**

 ** _-Kuroka(specifically)_**

 ** _-Akeno_**

 ** _-Grayfia_**

 ** _-Rias_**

 ** _-Koneko_**

 ** _-Monet_**

 ** _-Serafall_**

 ** _-Sugar(22 year old version)_**

 ** _-Rossweisse(_** ** _I really have to think 'bout her.. I like her, yet she is whiney and law dislikes that...but I may figure something out)_**

 ** _-Ophis_**

 _for now._

 _-No 'room' for nuisances is out_

 _That's that._

The day was finally there. _The DAY_...where Trafalgar.D.Water Law, would visit school once more.

Saying(writing) that he didn't look forward to it, would be a tremendous understatement, as he himself said.

 _'I would rather die due to being fed with umeboshi by Trebol, Vergo and Monet'_

But in the end, he had to do what he was about to do. The blue haired slowly made his way towards the classroom, growling slightly.

 _»First I have to attend this stupid shit hole and now I can't even come later as I said I would?Grayfia, I'll dock your pay!_ _...wait I don't pay her at all...YOU JUST MADE THE LIST!«_ He thought angrily, veins on his forehead growing visible.

 _*List counter: 5*_

The Kietetsu wielder was clad in the Kuoh highschool's uniform, his being darker though. Like most of the time, he was having the punk hazard version of his cap on his head.(It's actually a nordian fur cap)

Sighing upon reaching his destination, he knocked twice.

 _»What am I supposed to say?..._ _I am here, because I was forced too, don't even try to come near me, or I'll slice you with my sword?Or maybe-«_

Law thought as the door opened and a woman, which seemed to be in her mid-thirties, greeted him with a smile and a handshake.

"Oh, hello. You must be our new student, am I right in that assumption~?She asked happily and before face palming in his mind, he nodded."...Yes _sadly«_ you are..."

"Well come in then, let's introduce you~"She chirped and almost dragged him in the classroom. As the shi no gekai was in it, he was met by five different reactions...

(1)

The most of the girls blushed, cooed and giggled seeing him, having heart eyes and chatting about him.

(2)

The most of the boys were very pissed upon seeing the girls reaction and tried to look scary for law, ending up scared themselves, as Trafalgar gave them his signature _'Wanna Die?'_ grin.

(3)

Rias was surprised, but soon blushed and focused her gaze on him. _*Sorry* 'Lock on activated'_

(4)

Akeno too, seemed surprised, but soon gave him a seductive wink and a smile, which made law sweat-drop.

(5)

And there was Yuuto. The blonde haired, grey-eyed, gave the Surgeon of death a kind smile, like telling him:

 _'Hello Law-san, I didn't expect you here, but I do look forward to it though'_

Thinking about it, he just shook his head. _»I definently just want this year to end now...«_ He said to himself and his teacher gained the class' attention by clearing her throat loudly.

"Ok everyone! We have a new student, which has transfered from another highschool. His grades are amazing, so I would advise you to learn from him. Well, would you like to introduce yourself?"She asked and the fur-cap wearer nodded.

He took a step forward and glared at them all, sending a chill down almost everyone's spine, as his eyes were very dark and a shadow was constantly over his face.

"...Well, My name is Trafalgar Law.I am _not_ here to make friends with any of you, as this is a facility to learn in."

He spoke, making the boys growl, but the girls cheer silently.

"...I do hope we get along though..."He added, a small smirk on his face.

 _»Or else you won't make it until next year«_ He added in his mind and after sweat-dropping, the teacher pointed at an empty seat.

"Please, Law-kun, take a seat next to miss Rias or the seat that's next to it."

She said and the blue haired nodded.

 _»Really?I have to sit near **her**...she's so damn noisy...«_He thought as he slowly walked towards the seat.

 _»God must love me...«_ He joked inwardly and plopped down onto his seat, placing his bag under the table, after taking out the needed material.

The current hour was math, which law was good at, like in every subject, as you needed to have abitur in the devil world to become a doctor.

Depsite his smartness, he didn't want to fake interest in the lesson, so as the teacher asked him if he was interested in it, he almost said.

 _"No, It's boring as heaven and I want to leave."_ But he restrained himself, answered correctly and even though he didn't want to, he faked interest in the lessons.

While the math class was still going on, the fur cap wearer noticed the glares of the girls around him. It irritated him for some reason, as he didn't like to be stared at, but he knew that he shouldn't do anything stupid, as it'd risk his chances to get his hands on Doflamingo's throat.

He was already imagining it, almost choking the air, but he had a little more control.

The day was boring from the start and it wouldn't get better as he now had history. The fact that most legends he himself witnessed as he was a devil, were renamed and told in a totally different way it really was, pissed him even more.

But what should he've done?He couldn't say he knew better, as he would have been in an akward situation.

Having to work in groups, was the worst part. As Akeno, Rias and Yuuto seemed to instantly want him as partner.

To their surprise, he worked with Sona, thinking that she was the most normal in the whole classroom.

 _She_ didn't overeact after he came in the room.

 _She_ didn't plea for him to work with her, but instead asked politely, with her usual monotone voice.

The two had to do simple working sheets, which only bothered law because there were so many, almost always wanting him to write down the same as before.

They were done quickly and Trafalgar almost had to laugh. _»How many temporary alliances do I get into?«_ He asked himself and shook his head.

Sona watched him closely, rarely blinking, as she wanted to fully analyse him and his persona.

It was then, that the hour was almost over and the history teacher, an elder man, who wore a 50's style sweater with a shirt beneath it, brown pants, black dress shoes and a pair of glasses, stepped in front of his desk.

"Well class. I'd like you all to prepare a presentation about the Phoenix and it's history, as well as it's meaning."

He said and cleared his throat.

"You'll be working in groups, which I'll decide. I'll put the smarter ones in a team with the less smarter ones, so the chances are even, not to offend anyone."The teacher instructed and picked up a list from his table.

"Well...Team one will be consisting of

Sona-san, Mirabella-san(Random student) and Kiyome-san.

Team two, will consist of Rias-san, Akeno-san and Yuuto-kun."

Law rose an eyebrow at that, as he glanced over to the trio. _»Wasn't it said that the team's abilities should be evened?...what do I even care.«_ He asked himself and shook his head.

Team three will be: Momo-san, Reya-san..."

 _After the most teams were announced..._

"And the last team will be consisting of Law-kun, Tsubaki-san and a new student, which'll visit us tomorrow."

The old man said and Law sweat-dropped.

 _»A new one?..tch..I don't care.«_ He thought and shook his head.

 ** _Next class._**

During the next class, the self proclaimed 'always-successor' almost fell asleep. It was English, which he was capable of speaking perfectly, due to the Multi-lingual ability of Devils.

The blue haired didn't show off though, not wanting to be asked why he was so tremendously good in everything.

He couldn't wait for the break, so he could finally retreat to somewhere else for a little.

 ** _But_** he still needed to endure this lesson and the continous stares of everyone.

 ** _Finally, break time!_**

The bell finally rang and despite his desire to just rush out of the classroom, he restrained himself and put his material back into his bag.

 _»Now I just have to find a silent place and endure two hours of PE...nothing I can't handle«_

The blue haired Kietetsu wielder thought, as he slowly walked out of the classroom. He headed out of the classroom, only to be confronted by Rias, Akeno and Yuuto.

"Trafalgar-kun, I didn't expect you to attend here~"Rias chirped, as she grabbed his hands."I'll show you everything you need to see~"She offered, but before the shi no gekai could deny, he was already being dragged along.

 _»...Akage-ya...«_ He thought, pissed, but he could use this chance to explore everything. On their way, the four began a conversation.

"So, Law-sama, what brings you here~?"Akeno asked, hugging one of his arms."...Don't...ask.."He replied and the lightning priestess giggled.

"Something secret, eh~?ara ara, you surely are mysterious~"She said and the blue haired looked at her.

"...I can say the same about you..."He spoke with a serious glare.

For some reason, Akeno didn't reply, but kept smiling and hugging.

He was shown around the various buildings, clubs and locations for chilling, as his stomach growled lightly.

 _»I should look for the cafeteria«_ He thought, as he pulled his arm out of Akeno's hug and Rias' grasp.

Both teens wondered, as Trafalgar stopped."Where's the cafeteria?"He asked and Rias giggled. She pointed towards a rather large building and smiled."There, law-kun, want to have lunch with us?"She asked, but as she turned around, he was already gone.

He had already entered the food-distribution-facility and stood in the line. In front of him was a brown haired boy, with hazel brown eyes, who wore the normal kuoh-highschool uniform.

next to him stood a boy with _real_ short hair, who also wore the kuoh-highschool uniform, just like the other boy, who had brown mid-long hair, wore the kuoh-highschool uniform and a pair of weird glasses.

 _»Awfully reminds me of a certain bird-woman...«_ Law thought, before he heard how the trio talked about peeping on girls and what porn they last watched.

As they noticed the new face, they instantly recoiled."Gah! a new one?"

The nearly-bald spoke, shocked.

"Not another prince!"The boy with the glasses added. But Issei just blinked twice."oh?Torao?"He asked and Law nodded slowly.

"You know him?"They asked and Issei sweat-dropped. Upon seeing that Issei had problems explaining, he injured himself with following words.

"..We are old friends.."Those words shocked the whole trio, Issei hiding it though. The blue haired knew he would come to regret it, but just thought that it was a temporary solution.

"Well, I never knew, you'd attend here."

The red-dragon-emperor said and law shrugged."Didn't think so either..."

He replied, as suddenly whispering was heard.

 _»What now?«_ He asked himself and looked behind him, to see Rias and Akeno. Both genders instantly got heart eyes and cooed about the two

'Onee-samas' of Kuoh-highschool.

While everyone was very hyped about seeing her, Trafalgar was unfazed. No smile, no blush, no happiness, no heart eyes, no cooeing, nothing.

"Oi, Torao-kun, that's a hotty, isn't it."

the grey haired said and grinned lecherously.

"First thing: My name is Trafalgar and second thing:...never...ever let me hear you say anything like that again..."

He replied and the almost-bald sweat-dropped.

"Ise, is he perhaps...ga-"Before he could end his sentence, he felt the temperature of the room lowering.

Law had a devilish smirk on his face, which was covered by a threatening shadow. The grey haired didn't say anything, due to his shock, until Issei rested a hand on his friends shoulder.

"He hates Vulgar things, so I would refrain from speaking of _our things_ around him, eh?"the brown haired advised and the shocked pervert nodded.

"Well, Torao, this guy here, is Motohama."Issei introduced and the near-bald nodded."And that is Matsuda."The sacred gear possesor added, pointing to his glasses-wearing friend.

Law just sighed and shrugged.

"...understood..."He said as some girls suddenly squealed. Irritated, he turned to the source of it.

Five girls were blushing, while pointing at the quartett. They instantly got a hold of the cap wearing devil and pulled him along.

"Trafalgar-kun, please don't tell us, that you are one of them?!"They pleaded and Law sweat-dropped.

"Eh?I don't know what you mean..."

He replied and one of the girls, which's hair was brown and styled into braids almost cried.

"They are the most disgusting lechers at the school and we don't want you to be like them~!"She cried and the other girls soon joined her.

"...I can assure you...that I am _not_ one of them. I only knew Issei, but the other two were just introduced to me."

The spiky haired answered and the girls cheered. They blushed considerably all of a sudden, as a brown haired girl, with pig tails, brown eyes and an own version of the Kuoh highschool uniform suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Law-kun, would you like to go out with me?"She asked shyly. The shi no gekai didn't reply and wouldn't get a chance either, as some other girls asked too.

"No, please go out with me!"

"I want him more~!"

"I saw him first!"

"I smelled him first!"

They argued and the blue haired slowly started to grow not irritated, but angry. He hated to be the middle point of attention, if he didn't want to, but yet he was forced to and could only guess that this wasn't the last time.

"...I disagree with all requests..."

He said and all the girls, the **_P_** trio too, facefaulted. They didn't expect that answer and as it finally seemed like the crowd would shut up, Law was yet again taught better.

"There is always hope~!"One girl cried and the others all nodded in sync.

"There isn-"He wanted to refuse, but then it hit him.

"Would you do something for me?"

He asked with a monotone voice.

Almost every girl nodded and he sighed."Would you maybe...all shut up?!"He asked and everyone went silent.

"My dearest Thanks."He hummed in agreement and yet he could feel that this scenario was bound to happen again, or get even worse someday.

After 20 minutes he got his food and sat down at one of the many tables, an empty one. He enjoyed this place, as it had no window around, making it dark and it was quite far away from the other tables...quite weird to be honest.

As he ate his food, he could've vomitted. He was by Satan no one who needed the extra ordinary stuff, but that...

"Ough...that's disgusting..."

He mumbled, as his eyes wandered to his right where he saw Koneko seating herself next to Trafalgar.

The blue haired said nothing, as he didn't mind her company. Despite the "JOKE" Incident, he thought that she was silent enough, so that he didn't dislike the presence at all.

She got out a paper bag out of her bag and pulled out some sweets.

Law grinned at that and dug in his food again. He flinched as he gulped down the meal, yet the kietetsu wielder knew that the food was needed in order to gain more strength.

The white haired's golden eyes focused upon the surgeon, who could've vomitted, and stared at her bag.

Law felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to the tapper. Upon being pinched, he opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by a cookie.

He sweat-dropped and chewed, before gulping it down. He had to admit that it tasted good and let the pinching slip.

"...You seemed disgusted by the cafeteria, so I gave you one of my cookies."She explained and the new student nodded.

"Thanks?"He replied and Koneko nodded. Rias and Akeno then sat at the table too, just like Yuuto, Asia and later Issei did, all of them ruining the nordian-fur cap-wearer's plan to just eat in silence...

 ** _Later._** The last Class of the day finally begun...PE(I actually just yet found out that it meant physical education

...hehe gotta learn a little more..)

the Shi no Gekai(Surgeon of death in jap. if anyone wonders)Smirked as they played dodgeball now.

Having created a room without anyone noticing, he always made the ball miss with 'Tact' and "Caught" it with shambles.

(Lil' question: What technique does law use when the heart is extracted out of someone's body and he picks it up with a technique similar to shambles?

The object just pops up in his hand and I am wondering if it's the shambles technique)

Well while Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Sona, Tsubaki and Kiyome noticed him using his devil powers, the others didn't, and so the spiky haired, who still wore his cap, easily won each and every round...

"Alright..This better works.."

The crimson haired whispered.

The devils(Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Kiyome, Yuuto, Akeno)all gathered in a circle, thinking about strategies to win...

"Ok, that's it!"Kiyome the beast tamer, yelled and grinned. She looked over to Law, who had a emotionless facial expression.

 ** _Beginning_**

Sona threw the dodgeball to Yuuto, who caught it and with a lot of momentum threw it to Kiyome, who instantly shot it at Law. He wanted to make it miss, but what now happened was called a "cheap shot".

"Umeboshi-Sandwich-Party!"

Akeno and Rias yelled and the blue haired cringed. His eyes widened and his mouth went agape. While twitching, the ball hit him and he fell on his back, steam shooting out of his mouth.

The cap remained on his head though, making some of the girls at the sidelines whine. They never got to see his hair, as the most of it was covered by a cap.

The momentarily not earring wearing surgeon sighed as he sat up in a normal position and looked at the ground.

"...That is such a disgusting technique..."He mumbled as some random teenagers laughed at him.

 _»Laughing at me, aren't we?«_ He thought as the blue haired grinned.

 _»Tact«_ With that thought and a secret movement of his hand, the students who laughed at him fell face first into the ground.

They were surprised and to Law's joy, they shut up. The rest of the lesson was just running, playing chain-tag and partner work, where Law had to work with Akeno.

She seemed to be very brave today, as she used every chace she got to tease him, with the kietetsu wielder shrugging it off with a smirk.

 ** _After PE_**

After the sport lessons were over, Trafalgar had dressed in his uniform again. He wanted to leave as fast as possible, his plan being f*ed the moment the sentence " _Law-kun, please come to the ORC Club~"_ was spoken by Rias, who had waited for him outside of the hall.

"Akage-ya, this alliance is a temporary thing of at least four months...so you think you can keep out of trouble for so long?"He asked and the crimson haired giggled.

"But you are my knight in shining armor~"She chirped, as Law grinned again."Which will be painted red once I'll squish your heart~"He teased, trying to immitate Rias' happy voice.

Puffing her cheeks and folding her arms under breasts, the saphirre eyed princess walked along the grey eyed and the two soon reached the Clubroom.

 ** _ORC Clubroom._**

Law was sitting on one couch, sighing and folding his arms.

"Alright...what'll happen now?"He asked and Rias giggled."Well for now, nothing."She replied and the blue haired sweat-dropped.

"Why do I have to stay here then?"

The surgeon questioned and the crimson haired giggled yet again.

"I enjoy your company~"She answered, making Law blink twice before sighing. _»Hehe usually people tell me the exact oposite«_ he thought with a grin, remembering some battles he had in the three faction war.

"I will not distribute those stupid sheets, nor will I create bonds-"

"You won't have to."Rias cut short and pointed at her peerage."They will do that already. I just want a little company while I am waiting for their return~"The next heiress to the Gremory clan explained.

 _»I thought that I am her bodyguard, not her private entertainer«_ He thought, as Issei stood in front of him.

"Law-kun, I wanna fight you!"He challanged out of the blue and the shi no gekai only had one thought in his mind.

 _»Are you stupid?Or do you want to die?«_

Everyone was shocked by the challange, yet only Asia and Rias showed their obvious concern.

"Huh?haven't you seen me crush Riser?"Law asked, infact Issei had missed the event of law cutting and beating the phenex up. He just saw the Counter shock."Nope, but I figured out how to win."The Sekiryuutei boasted and before Rias could interfere, Trafalgar accepted.

"Good..."He said and slowly stood up.

It was then that his gaze hardened and he turned to the door. Everyone else did so then too, as the door knob turned.

Yuuto got ready to summon his swords, Asia went to Rias, Akeno prepared to fire her lightning, Issei got out his gaunlet, Koneko cracked her knuckles and Law streched his hand forwards, ready to create a 'room' and kill the invader.

As the door opened, it revealed two women. They both wore some sort of leather suit and a hood, covering the face with a shadow and hair.

The man with the sideburns checked out every detail he could as fast as possible to spot a cross chain.

"Church members...what are you doing here?Get straight to the point or you'll never make it out of this room in _one piece_ (Haha bad joke)"He asked threatingly and one of the two figures puffed her cheeks, pulling back the hood, to reveal her chestnut brown hair, which was tied into pig tails and her violet eyes.

"What a meanie!I knew devils were evil and rude, but that?How-"

"I said get to the point."Law interrupted and the girl, who was stunned by the devil's inteference got tick marks.

"Irina Shidou, absolutely no pleasure to meet you!...we are here to speak to a certain mrs. gremory."She replied as she took a deep breath.

"Irina...?"Issei mumbled as it made click."Oi, Irina, it's me, Issei!"He greeted and after the chestnut looked at him for some seconds she smiled.

"Ise-kun, you've grown~"She complimented as she wanted to shake his hand, the other hooded figure stopping her from doing so though...

"Hm?what is it?That's my childhood friend, Issei Hyodou."Irina explained, yet the hooded figure didn't let go of her arm.

"..He's a devil..."A feminine voice spoke, making her partner gasp.

After sensing demonic energy inside of Issei(Like Devils can sense angels energy)She went wide eyed, before shaking her head.

"...what a coincedence...I've become a church member and you a devil

...since you've been my friend since childhood, I'll exorcise you quickly and painless!"She cried and pulled out a sword.

The sheet falling off, it revealed a thin, long sword, which grew broder in two seconds. She rushed at Issei in an incredible speed, only to be blocked by Law."...KiKoKu..."He mumbled and the sword began to burn in a violet flame.

Irina instantly retreated to her partner, who pulled her hood down. It revealed blue hair with one green strand and golden eyes, which expressed boredom and a little arrogance.

"I said tell me what you want here. I don't think that you would be so stupid and attack all of us at the same time. I'd crush you so deep, that you'd think you reached hell."He joked and Koneko shook her head again.

"...No comment.."

 _»You little!«_ He thought, but shook his head."We actually just came...to speak to mrs. gremory just as said."

Irina said and Trafalgar sighed.

"Then why didn't you do so?"He asked and the chestnut sweat-dropped.

"I wanted to send him to paradise."

She replied as if it was like just shaking someones hand.After facefaulting, the blue haired _surgeon_ facepalmed.

"You are dense..."He insulted and the church girl clutched her chest, her eyes white and filled with tears.

"Ow!How painful is he?!"She cried and crouched with her back turned to him.

 _»What the hell?...«_ Law spoke in his mind as he stared at the blue haired _swordswoman_."Mrs.Gremory. We've received word that there is a fallen angel, who is causing trouble lately...It's Kokabiel."

She started. As Rias wanted to answer, Law stopped her from doing so."Not happening. There is no alliance going to happen."He stated and the blue haired woman shook her head."I- we do not want you to help, but to keep out."

"Sounds good."The kietetsu wielder answered, but Rias shook her head.

"You cannot tell us to keep out!

You, doing anything about it will cause a war and by the way...who do you think you are coming in here and telling us what to do, after you attacked my beloved servants?"Rias barked and law facefaulted.

 _»Are you stupid?!And I am not your peerage member, baka!«_

"And..on top of that..one of my servants still has a battle to fight with a fallen angel."She added and Issei frowned. For some reason, Yuuto too, but it didn't seem like a "I can feel your pain-consoling like"frown, but a frown with a grudge behind.

"I forbid you to help."The woman with the green hair strand said and it was that sentence that would cause chaos...if not for law.

"Alright everyone, shut up!"The fur cap wearer roared and everyone went silent."I hate hectic...I hate this idiotic nonsense, so shut up."He stated.

"We will do what we want, if you church guys have a problem with that, I'll gladly take you on, but be warned, male, female, old, young, I do **_not_** show mercy if it's a real battle."

Trafalgar said and the blue haired giggled.

"You are having a strong character, I have to admit that. I want to fight you." She challenged and Irina who crouched to that very moment, got up and smirked." I will fight too!"

"Tsk, you two shouldn't overestimate youselves..."He advised, but that advise fell on deaf ears."We could say the same."Irina barked, as Yuuto went up to law.

"I will be your partner."The blonde spoke. Law wanted to refuse, but seeing such a determined and yet hateful look on his eyes, he accepted.

"ara ara~ Law-sama show us what you can do~"Akeno cheered and Rias pouted."Law-kun, I'm counting on you~!"The crimson haired rooted.

"I have a condition."Yuuto ordered and everyone listened."When we win, I'll get to destroy your swords."The blonde gentleman requested and the C-duo reluctantely nodded, before stating their condition.

"Ok, but if we win, we'll exorcise you."

The blue haired with the green strand. replied.

 ** _Outside of the orc clubroom._**

"The rules should be very clear~"Rias chirped and everyone nodded."Well then let's go~!"The gremory [King] cried and so the match began...but only for law, as said Shi no gekai knocked out the blonde prince of kuoh with the hilt of his sword.

"Huh?why did you do that?"Irina asked what everybody thought.

"He was blinded by anger. He would have just been a bother in the fight.

"I can fight alone, no need to worry."

He assured, as the church members looked at each other.They nodded and the blue haired woman got out her sword. It was a massive holy sword. The sword of Irina was nothing in comparsion. The sword of the blue haired created a huge crack in the ground.

 _»Excalibur?two?So the rumors were true...well some broad and heavy sword is not going to break my kikoku«_ Law thought, as he clutched his sword tighter.

"What is your name, aoikami-ya?"

The now grinning surgeon asked and the asked person sweatdropped.

"You are having blue hair too!..."

She barked at him.

But after sighing, she pointed her sword at Law."Xenovia Quarta. My name should actually be of no use for you, as you'll die soon."Xenovia spoke and that made law chuckle slightly.

"Oh, will I? I don't even need my 'room' for you."He boasted and despite the church duo not knowing what he meant, they figured out that he was toying with them.

"Do what you want, we'll win!"Irina cried as she rushed at the earring wearing swordfighter.

"You are quiet slow."He commented as he got out his sword slowly. Ignoring the insult, the chestnut relentlessly crashed her sword down onto the young man's.

A barrage of quick slashes was easily blocked and even countered at the end, as Law managed to slash it out of her hand. Thinking that this was the end, Trafalgar lowered his sword.

It was that moment that he just rose his right arm...

 ** _*cling*!_**

The sound of swords colliding was heard, yet only shocked faces were seen. The shi no gekai had blocked Xenovia...with his right arm.

Being to shocked to react, the girl with the green hair strand was hit by a hard hilt. The woman stumbled back two steps, cluching her belly.

She rubbed the sore point for a little before glaring daggers at law."What...was that?"She asked irritated, being good at hiding her excitement.

"Haki, nothing you need to know about as I'll end this now."The blue haired man replied.

"That's my line!"Xenovia barked and rushed at the kietetsu wielder, before slashing down her sword upon him.

He managed to block the massive sword with his own and he had to admit, he underestimated it.

It pushed him back a bit, even cracking a bit of ground. Serious now, the church member gathered all of her strength and slashed down onto the Kikoku(I think that was the name of Law's sword...)

 _»Tch!I didn't think it had that effect...damnit..It makes sense. Kikoku is not only a demonic sword because it was forged in the underworld, no it also inherits a demon...Time to show 5%«_ The cap wearer thought and covered his sword in a pure black alloy, which was a bit shiney.

Clashing swords at a massive magnitude again, law quickly won the upper hand and pushed back Xenovia, while the Orc club girls cheered for him, only making him feel embarassed.

"You're gonna win against the girl who serves the lord above, supporter will be my great love~!"Rias chirped and that made Law facefault, almost losing his momentum, but only almost.

"Alright, Radio knife!"He cried and did a side flip, which cut the excalibur wielder thrice, before he suddenl pointed his sword directly at her chest.

"Give up, or not even praying will help you."The swordsman threatened and despite being on one knee, clutching her right shoulder, she shook her head.

"It would be a disgrace!"She cried and Law grinned."A woman of honor?"He asked as he grinned. Doing a little move with his free left hand.

 _»Room«_

"Injection shot!"Law cried and with the edge of the blade pointed directly at the heart like he had a mark over it, he shot at Xenovia with such high speed, that no one could even see it.

The heart now in a cube and out of her body, it bounced on the ground twice before just lying there.

Shocked, the church swordswoman turned around.Hey eyes widened and Trafalgar grinned.

"Gotcha, number one."


	5. And another day

_A/N:_ _Well I couldn't write as much as I expected to in the last chap, as I number one am working on a huge Trinity Seven/One piece Story, I had to re-do the story as it resetted itself, irritating me, I had a big trip to italy with my class and my phone phone, which i use to write, has a broken display and I just had no time_.

 _I would like an answer to the question: Can I acess my documents from every media or are the documents all on this phone?If yes, I just save the stuff on my goggle drive and access it on my new phone..._

 _I am_ _going to focus on **this**_ _story mainly though, as it means a lot to me._ _I will keep improving and heck, I've got a lot planned for that story._ Reviews are needed for me to improve.

 _I also thank for the kind reviews, story followers and even favourites._

 _Questions:_

 _-Shall I write lemons? I do plan to write one for sure, as for those who read it good, know that Law and Kuroka had Sex before and what could've forced Law into that?_

 _I will write how and why in a chap one time, but suggest me who he should have sex with else, if he should have._

 _-If another Character from the One piece series should appear, else than Law and the Doflamingo Family, who?_

 _I have some funny Ideas for that._

 _-What name should the demon in Law's word KiKoKu have?(I thought about KiKoKu, but it's going to_ _be a female)_

 _-What other abilities should he get?_

 _Harem:_

 _-Kuroka Toujou_

 _-unofficial Peerage_

 _-Rias_ _Gremory_

 _-Akeno Himejima_

 _-Koneko Toujou_ (Maybe)

 _-Serafall Leviathan_ (Maybe)

 _-Ophis_ (Maybe)

 _-Grayfia_

 _-(maybe)Rossweisse_

 _-Monet(changed)_

 _-Sugar(18 year old version)_

 _-(Maybe)Kiyome abe_

 _-(Maybe)Sona Sitri_

 _-(Maybe)Tsubaki Shinra_

 _-(Maybe)Bennia_

 _Other Stuff:_

 _Tell me if I should either say Scalpel or Injection shot, as both can be used to achieve the wanted goal.(First injection shot, but then when the sword hits, kicks out the heart)_

 _-Doflamingo Family, will be as expected, Doflamingo's peerage, but with soldiers under his command as well._

 ** _[King]Doflamingo_**

 ** _[Queen]Trebol_**

 ** _[Rook]Vergo_**

 ** _[Rook]Pika_**

 ** _[Knight]_** ** _Lao G_**

 ** _[Bishop]Monet_**

 ** _[Pawn]Sugar_**

 ** _[Pawn]Baby 5_**

 ** _[Pawn]Gladius_**

 ** _[Pawn]Jora_**

 ** _[Pawn]Violet_**

 ** _[Pawn]Senōr Pink_**

 ** _[Pawn]Buffalo_**

 ** _[Pawn]Machvise_**

 _Law's **OFFICIAL** peerage:_

 ** _[King] Trafalgar.D.Water.Law_**

 ** _[Queen]Kuroka Toujou_**

 ** _[Knight]_**

 ** _[Knight]_**

 ** _[Rook]_**?

 ** _[Rook]_**

 ** _[Bishop]_**

 ** _[Bishop]_**

 ** _[Pawn]_**

 ** _[Pawn]_**

 ** _[Pawn]_**

 ** _[Pawn]_**

 ** _[Pawn]_**

 ** _[Pawn]_**

 ** _[Pawn]_**

 ** _[Pawn_**

 _-Sadly for me, A Devil Pirate's journey is dead. I had a lot planned, but I screwed up. I know that, but that just taught me a lesson. I will upload one last story related to the Original Story, but than I will focus on those stories:_

 _-No 'room' for nuisances_

 _-The Surgeon of DxDeath_

 _-Trinity seven's Vinsmoke( **Maybe)**_

 _That would be it for that topic..._

 ** _Start!_**

 _"Gotcha, number one..."_ The blue haired said, now holding the heart of the church swordswoman in his right hand. The blue haired woman was shocked to the point of not being able to move anymore.

"W-What the?"She stuttered out, looking at the cube, which contained a perfectly pounding heart.

"That was my _room_...I didn't want to use it, but I thought 'Hey, why don't you just put her in place and save your strength for Kokabiel?'."He explained.

The man with the sideburns was then forced to block the sword of an enraged Irina."How dare you hurt my partner, my friend!!!"She cried and clashed her sword with his.

Despite new found strength, she couldn't even hope to defeat the Shi no gekai, who easily unarmed her again, aiming his sword at her throat.

"She's not dead, since I've used a non-kill-intent attack on her. You on the other side will die the second I pierce my Kietetsu through your thin throat."

She shrieked and gulped, being a bit scared now."I guess I won."He said cooly, Rias deciding the little battle as over and won by Law.

"*sigh*..I hope Kokabiel is a real challenge."Trafalgar complained and wanted to take his leave, making the heart disappear with his room. Yet he was held back by a giggling Rias, who flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Law-kun, you did great~!"She cheered, making the man sweat-drop.

"Let go, if you know what's good for you."He threatened, receiving a kiss on the cheek.

"I know what's good for me~"She chirped and dragged him into the ORC Clubroom, but before entering, she said:

"We'll be waiting~"

The peerage, minus Yuuto, who was carried home by Issei and Asia before they did their job, distributed the leaflets and forged contracts with those who needed.

 ** _Later._**

The peerage had distributed the leaflets and formed contracts and so, Law's day finally came to an end.He had to endure Rias'

Happy go Lucky

Attitude

Which he found rather unpleasant, as she always talked to him, even though he wanted to sleep.

"Well, Akage-ya, see you all next week."He said, but got stopped again.

"Nuh-uh, we are having school tomorrow, so we see each other then~"The redhead said and Law facefaulted.

 _»Today was Monday?!It was so boring I already thought it was friday!«_

He yelled in his mind and groaned audibly.

"Sure, bye."He spoke and left the room with a magical circle. Despite leaving a confused ORC Clubroom behind.

"Well...you two, shall we try to settle this?"Rias asked the church duo, who came in the room now.They were surprised by her now quite kind voice.

 ** _With Trafalgar._**

"I'm back...not that anyone should care."The blue haired said in an annoyed tone, throwing his bag into a random corner and sitting down on a couch near his chimny, gazing at the calm flames.

Slightly smiling, he leaned back and relaxed. _»This school sucks terribly and I could vomit everytime I think of it, but maybe that's, what's been missing...The need to do something.«_

He thought and closed his eyes.

He ignored everything in these wonderfully silent moments and those gave him time to fall asleep.

 ** _3 Hours later._**

Waking up from his unusally calm and pleasent nap, Law opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He wanted to stretch, but saw a certain nekomata's head on his lap.

Narrowing his eyes, he sweat-dropped. _»So she let me sleep for once?...May as well let her sleep, then I don't have to listen to anything...«_

He thought and stared at the fireplace.

 _»I think that she tried something stupid, but the fireplace tired her out.«_ He assumed and shut his eyes.

 _»Well some months and I can finally kick his ass...perhaps I can receive some other stuff on the way...already have one heart«_ The grey-eyed thought, hearing some noises.

"...nya?..didn't law-nyama take advantage?...how dissapointing, nya~"She mumbled while rubbing her eyes.

"I think a thanks is in order...Thank you Kuroka-ya for letting me sleep..."

He thanked and the black-haired's eyes widened, before closing halfway.

"What reward do I get, nya?"She asked and the shi no gekai sighed.

"Close your eyes."He ordered and she did so. After a minute of nothing, she opened her eyes again.

"Hm?What was that?"She asked, puffing her cheeks."That's what you get, nothing."He replied, grinning dumbly.

He used his shambles technique then to switch places with the happily humming Marion, who sweat-dropped upon seeing Kuroka's angry face.

"K-Kuroka-sama?"She stuttered, as mentioned one coldly and slowly turned to her pray."... ** _what_**...?"

The maid would never forget the day ever again...

"Kuroka-sama, I-I did nothing wrong, kyaaa~!!"

"Because of you Law-nyama must have been to shy or scared to kiss me, or do even more!!!"

"I-I am s-sorry- kyaaa~!"

 ** _With a dumbly grinning Law_**

"I don't know why, but I enjoyed that." He said to himself, as he made his way to his room.

 _[Trafalgar.D.Water Law is a Individual, that is easily satisfied with pleasant Chaos.]_

 _[Trafalgar: Don't say it like I'm some kinda Pokémon...Baka]_

 _[Aww...Now it's pissed.]_

 _[Wanna Die?]_

 _[Didn't think so]_

"Law-sama, please wait up."Grayfia spoke in her usual monotone tone. She went up to his side and...smiled?

"What is it?"He asked, hiding his annoyment."I wil not allow you to sleep without proper food in your stomach, you need to be strong~"She said, making the kietetsu wielder facefault.

 _»Who does she think she is?!«_ He roared in his mind, yet he followed along and nodded.

"Good, Mom, what's it going to be for dinner?"He asked teasingly, regretting it the second the room grew colder.

She stopped though and sighed, looking him deep in the eyes afterwards."I am just wanting the best for my master, ok?"

She stated with a beautiful smile, shocking the surgeon for a second.

"Oh and by the way, haven't you forgot what day it is today~?"She asked and the grey-eyed narrowed his eyes.

"Huh?...OH SHIT!"

With those words he sprinted to the fireplace again. He saw Kuroka currently strangling Marion with her tail, while whining about, how the not guilty maid ruined everything.

"What is it that made him so shy?"She asked, as her eyes widened.

She ripped off the straps that kept up the top part of the outfit, and the former phenex-peerage member's bossom freely bounced out.

Not only did she blush, but she also tried to cover herself, what her agressor stopped."No...that's not it. My boobs are certainly bigger."

With those words, she let go.

"You didn't need to destroy my outfit for that!"The maid whined as she crouched down and covered herself.

Even though he normally would have just facepalmed, Law didn't...

"Kuro-ya, it's B-time again, get the room ready!"He roared and Kuroka's eyes widened.

"I don't want our place ruined again, not again already!"He cried and the nekomata nodded hastily, sprinting up the stairway to the bedrooms.

Yep...there was one room completely un-decorated. No sheets, No blankets, no chairs...nothing at all.

"Damn...Law-nyama, ask everyone for help, nyaa!"The golden eyed cried with a shocked face and after gulping, the swordsman did so.

"Grayfia, Grayfia, can I ask for a major favor?!"He asked with a scared face.

Not understanding the situation at all, and only being able to see the half-nude Marion, she blushed.

"If that's what you wish for..."She said as she slid the straps of her outfit down."No, No, I didn't mean that!"

He interrupted and the silver haired blushed even more."I need your maid and organisation skills to get Bepo's room ready!"He yelled and the maid sweat-dropped.

"Why the rush?I can get a room ready before you say'Get the room done.'"

She assured and the blue haired nodded."Yeah, Yeah, just do it, please!" He pleaded, his face losing it's colour as he thought he saw a magical circle.

The Silver haired maid nodded then and made her way to the un-prepared room.

The duo of Law and Kuroka were sitting on a couch now, which's back was faced against the chimny. They were shivering and sweating. The nekomata reached her hand up to his, but he pulled his away."We might die, but that doesn't mean that I'd get lovey dovey."He stated coldly.

It was then that a magical circle similiar to law's(The jolly roger of the heart pirates)appeared.

 _»...Shit...«_ Both thought as a polar bear came out of it. It wore an orange jumpsuit with the jolly roger of Law's crew on it. It had a smile on it's fluffy looking face and it made a ninja like pose.

 _[I think it's called the Flamingo?]_

 _[Law: I hope not!]_

"Law-Sama!!"It cheered and jumped the Shi no gekai. The whole couch flipped over, knocking the nekomata backwards and almost into the fire.

"B-Bepo-chan..."She stuttered, as she got up."How was your mission, nyaa?" She asked.

The bear was currently busy unintentionally strangling his master with a big hug.

"It was nothing big. I found out about some illegal buisness and connections, which could bring us major advantages."He informed and let go.

The cap had fallen off of the kietetsu wielder's head, revealing his bluish hair.(I take the haircolour of OPPW3, last time I tell)and he sighed, before smiling.

"That's great."He complimented and stood up, resting a hand on Bepo's head. He petted the fluffy head of the snow bear and latter smiled happily.

It was a massive being, but it seemed very soft.

"Can you explain it in detail?"The man with the sideburns asked and the trio sat down, after law flipped the couch up again.

 _»I am going to get infos and gain time for Grayfia to finish up everything«_

He though and the bear began.

"Well they are having a huge factory in the ice hell, Leviathan-sama and Grayfia created, but it seems like two others also had a major battle there, as it's split. There is a lava and an Ice side. The factory, which is covered as lab, is in the snowy-ice side, so we should gear up warm."He said.

"Nyo...cold?That's not so good, I like warmth more, nyaa~"The black haired beauty whined, but the grey eyed ignored it."How many troops?" He asked.

"A lot. I would advise to maybe make allies and make them help us out.I also saw two of the higher ups working there."The bear replied.

"Who?"

"Vergo and Monet."

Law's eyes widened, as he remembered his former friend Rosinante, being beaten up by the monster named Vergo. His punches were so hard, it looked like he was about to punch holes into good ol' Cora-san...But he sweat-dropped as he remembered Monet.

The green haired Woman, whose chest was as huge as her knowledge of everything. She was the one who piqued Law's intrest in swords as she was able to create steel-hard-snow.

She also secretly looked after him some times. And beneath that vail of happiness, seductiveness and calmness, there was a ruthless, twisted and cold woman, who'd do everything needed in order to win.

Yet again she had a caring and protective side, only Dellinger, Sugar Law and perhaps maybe Doflamingo got to see.

"Alright Bepo...that's been a great deal of information, with that, we can work out a striking plan. I'll work on it as quick as possible."The fur cap wearer stated and stood up.

"Soon it'll be time...time for **_Payback._** "

He said to himself as the silver haired maid came down into the living room.

"Everything's prepared."She stated and went into the kitchen.

"What's prepared?"The polar bear asked and the school re-attender facefaulted."Uhm..."

"His laundry, nyaa."Kuroka cut in and the Surgeon nodded."Exactly. Some things changed since you've gathered the infos."Law added and the bear nodded.

"I see. Well what happened?"It asked.

"We are having some kind of alliance for the moment. I'll become a Schichibukai soon and as such, I will be able to take down Doflamingo without us becoming stray devils. That means we don't have to hide at your family's place."

"That is a lot...what kind of alliance is that?Are we using them?Is it temporary?"The fluffy comrade asked.

"It's a temporary alliance, a forced one in order to reach the title...stupid Akagami-ya...and to the who is using who...I don't really know anymore. I am feeling like I am being exploited, but I would even sell Kuro-ya if that'd get me a shot at Joker."He explained and the black haired facefaulted.

"Y-you'd sell me, nyaa?!"She whined.

"Probably."He replied with a smirk and the nekomata froze.

"Didn't I tell you that Joker had top priority?"He asked rhetorically and the older sister of Shirone sighed.

"Kinda..."

 _[I would sell you if I can kill Joker then, got it?Still wanna stick around?]_

 _[Of course, nya~!]_

"...I didn't think you really meant it..."

She mourned and sweatdropped.

"For now, we have to find out about possible moves of Kokabiel...We are like a bodyguard group for Rias gremory."The grey eyed explained and looked at his sword.

"I wish we could just kill him right now, so I can attain the title of Schichibukai. I really want it all to be over..."The kietetsu wielder stated and clenched his fists.

 _»I can't wait to avenge Cora-san!«_

 ** _Later_**

Bepo had retreated into his room and took a nap. Kuroka, the un-official peerage of Law and the Surgeon himself were currently eating lunch and chatted about whatever was going on momentarily.

 _The day was quite weird for Law and he was hoping that everythig would go well in the end._

 ** _Way later..._**

The nordian fur cap wearer awoke at a weird sight. Kuroka was sitting at his bed, a frown on her face, which was turned away from him. She didn't say anything and if not for a slight feeling of guilt, he would have left everything the way it was.

"...What is wrong?"He asked groggily." Slowly getting into a sitting position.

"I am scared..."She mumbled.

"Again?"He asked and she turned to him with tears in her face."I am scared."She repeated and he sighed.

"Of what?"He questioned and the nekomata's head sunk."Isn't it obvious...?"

"No, it isn't, not to me."He stated. The golden eyed woman turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"I...I am wondering if you care about me...did you really mean to sell me, nyaa?"She asked and Law grinned.

"Yes."He replied and she grimaced..

"But I'd also kill the buyer and take you back."He added making her eyes widen."Since when do you think that I'd send you away?I mean after all you are in my peerage for quite some time."

"So...you'll let me stay?"She asked and he sighed.'Yeah, but not if you don't let me sleep."He answered and she smiled.

She crawled up to his side and kissed his cheek."Why would you want to sleep now that I need a lot of love, nyaa?"She asked in a seductive tone.

His emotionless gaze was like a rejection though and it hit hard.

"Nyaa~come on, it's been sometime since we've mated~"She complained and yet he didn't answer the way she hoped.

"So?I have school to attend tomorrow, so I don't think that I have time to _mate_ with you. You tend to take it to far sometimes..."

"Nyo...a good night kiss?"She asked.

"Nope, go to sleep, Kuro-ya."He deadpanned and the nekomata facefaulted.

 ** _The next morning._**

The blue haired Surgeon finally awoke to the alarm clocks repeated **_Beeping_**.

He rubbed his eyes and stetched before getting up and preparing for school...

 _»How low have I sunk...«_ He questioned himself, as he put on his jacket. The young man went down into the kitchen and was greeted by his maids.

Like before they made breakfast for him, chatted with him and created weird situations, which Law didn't want to take care of.

As he made his way through the school halls, he received the same shy and loving glares from the girls, but scared ones from most of the boys.

In the classroom, he sat down like he did the day before, but this time he was bothered by the girls all wanting to chat with him, though he just wanted to have his silence.

As the lessons had begun, boredom spread itself in his mind, because not a single thing of the lessons was useful to him.

"Oh, it's time, please be kind to your new classmate."The teacher said as she moved to the door and opened it. After a minute the new student came in and Law facefaulte like never before, the colour drained off his face.

In front of the class was a certain black haired girl, which had golden eyes and wore the Kuoh school uniform. She had very big breasts and an hourglass figure a lot of girls were envious of.

"Would you please introduce yourself to the class~?"The teacher asked and the girl nodded.

"Hello everyone, _my name is **Kuroka Law**. A real pleasure to meet you all. I hope that we all get along well~"_

 ** _»Death, Deatruction, Pain, Pessimism, Hatred, Sadness, War, Blood!!!!;«_** The Surgeon thought, his rage reaching a new height.

 _»If you were masculine, I'd castrate you now!«_ He roared in his mind.

"Are you perhaps related to Trafalgar?"The teacher asked with a confused look on her face. To Law's dismise, she nodded and giggled.

"He is my elder brother~"With those words Trafalgar's plans got harder..

"Well then I guess that you'll get along, there is a seat empty next to him~"The Woman stated and Kuroka complied.

Smiling cutely at him, the black haired beauty sat next to him. His face contorted into the most threatening of his façades. The death reeking off his aura was incredible and it actually scared some of the students.

 ** _Break time..._** As the bell for the break rang, Law looked like a mess. He had enough for a year now. He hated loud chats, Kuroka caused them, he hated childish giggling, Kuroka caused it and Law hated working with her in a group, Kuroka caused it...

The grey eyed wanted to go to the cafeteria and eat the crap the school called food yet he was stopped by Rias Gremory."Law-kun, would you please accompany me to the clubroom?"She asked and thinking about it. It was the perfect hideout.

Kuroka was always teleported there and so she never saw the way to it.

"...Fine..."The swordsman replied and the two went to the clubroom, where he lied down on one of the couches.

"Law-kun, would you like some food?"

She asked with a blush on her face.

"Huh?...sure.."He answered and the for some reason shy Rias got something out of her bag.

"...a bento...?"He questioned and the high-class devil nodded."y-yes..."

After starring at her because he now understood the whole plan, he decided to play along.

"That is very polite of you."He complimented and Rias blushed even further."Y-you think?I-it's nothing for me, I-I can prepare them more often i-if you want me to..."She answered.

 _ ***No** " **Big effort** "_

Rias was sitting in her apartment, fidgiting with her fingers, as she was nervous."I...like Law a lot...but I have nothing to give him. Kuroka has the biggest advantage with her being so close to Law...Akeno has the chest advantage and I?...

Then it hit her."They may spend time with him, but no one seems to give him anything special...maybe I could...cook?"She asked herself and nodded.

"Alright, Bento-time!" The crimson haired cried out and began to cook with a cooking book as help.

Almost every try was a total failure, as she wasn't the best at cooking, but she swallowed her pride and asked her [Queen] and [Bishop] for help.

After the usual mocking and joking, Akeno complied and helped, assuming why her Buchou wanted to learn how to cook so suddenly.

Asia just helped because she was Asia. Innocent, Pure-hearted and very helpful.

With the three combining their cooking skills, the bento Law is currently eating came out.

 ** _*Back again*_**

Having eaten the content of the bento lunch, Law let out a satisfied sigh.

"I appreciated that..."He said and sat up. He put the empty box on the table that was in front of him and growled.

"Law-kun?Is something the matter?"

The sapphire eyed asked and Trafalgar turned to her.

"Did you know that Kuro-ya was about to attend here?"He questioned and Rias sweat-dropped."No...and to be honest I didn't expect it neither."

"Well...have your people found out anything about Kokabiel already?"

"My peerage didn't find out much...but it seems like this holy sword thing is getting to Yuuto...He's been part of that wicked project, in which children were tested if they could use a holy sword. If they weren't, they were killed. Yuuto had another name before, which I changed so he'd be able to start anew.."She explained and the Surgeon nodded.

"I heard about it. Valper Galilel, right?That weird priest is one of the reasons why we can't have peace."

The kietetsu wielder replied and the Gremory nodded.

"Yuuto has been through a lot. All of his friends sacrificed themselves just to save him..."

 _»Just like Cora-san back then...«_

"That he is the gentleman he is now could be considered a wonder..."He stated and leaned back."What happened to the duo dumb and dumber?"He wondered.

"Oh we came to an agreement. Both are supposed to leave us alone. Xenovia was quite scared by your technique, yet she regained her composure and became like earlier."

"A real swordswoman."

"Well I think that we are done with them."Rias stated and giggled."I wouldn't think so."Law interrupted and his gaze hardened.

"I think that now that those two from the church have shown up, with holy swords in tow...Yuuto re-lives his nightmare...he is going to change if we don't do anything about it...what am i saying. If _you_ don't do anything about it."The blue haired explained and Rias nodded.

"You might be right...we should really try to end it. For his sake...do you have any kind of idea what Kokabiel could want?"

"War."

That answer shocked Rias to the core."W-what?"

"He wants war. There are two reasons for that. Number one, the devils have the most less troops. And two...someoje like him lives to kill. All that silence must drive him insane..."

The Surgeon explained.

"That's horrible..."

 _»Appearently...Nobody seems to know what I am about to cause...Joker pulls the strings in the darkest parts of the underworld..he is even dealing with some of the fallen angels...yet again..«_

"Law-kun, I just remembered a question I forgot to ask yesterday.."

She started and the young man's body tensed."...what is that sword of yours?Is it a sacred gear?"Sge questioned and the spiky haired inwardly sighed in relief.

"It's no sacred gear. It's a kietetsu. A cursed sword that only accepts worthy sword fighters. I seem to be one."He answered and the redhead giggled.

"Well I look forward to learn more about you~"She stated and Law sweat-dropped slightly.

 _»Hold up! Why am I even telling her?!«_

"Well let's get back to class~"

"urgh...sure."He replied and followed the saphire eyed out of the room and into hell again...

 ** _After School..._**

"Kuro-ya, that's it, you've crossed the line!"An enraged Trafalgar roared and pointed at an smiling Kuroka, which clasped her mouth shut so she wouldn't erupt in aroar of laughter.

"Oh, so you think it's funny to bare your presence?To irritate me?"

He asked...

"To get on my nerves and make other people get on my nerves too?"

He now had an evil smile on his face.

"Guess who's sleeping outside today?"He asked with a devilish grin.

The Nekomata's face lost all it's colour all of a sudden and sweated.

"Nyooo~!"

 _Kuroka Toujou had to spend the night outside, and to her dismise, it rained...heavily. And as the door opened and she hoped that he would let her inside again, he just said:_

 _"I hope you catch a cold"_

A chibi version of Kuroka had a little burn out and Law grinned."Serves you right."

 _In his bedroom, Law sighed once deeply."I think that I'll see known faces tomorrow_


	6. Signing a pact with a devil

_Well, here am I again. I was unsatisfied with the last chapter, but I think that this one is better._ _Reviews, Followers and favourites are really cool to have, thanks for that!_

 _Infos:_

 _-Bepo is there!_

 _-The Church Arc is slightly changed, cause I uh...didn't fully read or saw it, but I read it while working on it_ , _and now I tried to put in the content of the 3rd volume in here._ (Light novel)

 _-I think I can't stick to my first thought, as I have awesome Ideas how other OP chatacters could be useful here._

 _the first new Characters are appearing in the next chapter._

 _Little hint...his technique's are mostly french and th other one is quite uhh..what was I about to say again? ah it doesn't matter...(One Piece characters)_

 _- None_ _of them will join Rias or Law_

 _-No 'room' for nuisances is currently fucked up. I had it safed on my old Phone, but as already told, the old one died._...

 _I luckily have a copy of the chap(3rd version/3k) and so I can upload soon. I am sorry, but it may be comin' next week, if not later..._

 _Info:_

"Speaking"/ "Akage-ya

 _»Mind talking, thoughts«/»Akage-ya«_

[Albion, or Ddraig speaking] [Partner]

 **[Great Red or something other monstrous speaking [Interesting]**

 **"Loud cry!!"/ "Joker!!**

 _"Attacks"/"Counter shock"/"Room"_

 ** _"OUTRAGED"/"THIS IS IT...JOKER!!!"_**

 **"Combination** _Attack"/_ **Counter** _Shot!"_

 _{Information}/{Law dislikes Umeboshi}_

 _[Author speaking/ Out of scene speaking] [Law is stupid]_

 ** _-Start-_**

 _Trafalgar.D.Water.Law had made it through todays lessons, which like the day before, were completely useless to him. He really didn't see any good in attending, but it was needed in order to keep an eye on Rias._

 _Like usual, the peerage of Rias met up in the ORC Clubroom to begin their daily routine, but recently, they had started training for a ball tournament._

 _To say it was boring and completely idiotic, would have been an understatement, but even though he didn't know why, Trafalgar saw some kind of sense in it. The practice worked on their speed and agility._

 _It also improved their teamwork and that was a definite plus, if not for the blonde prince of Kuoh behaving weird all of a sudden._ _The meeting with the two church girls had made Yuuto become weird, but it seemed like he was going back to normal after all._

 _But he sometimes became absent again._ _It all started with a club meeting at the Red crap emperor's place, as Law would put it..._

 ** _*Start*_**

As Rias Gremory had told the whole club to please come to the house of Issei Hyodou, the Surgeon too, was forced to come along.

Tagging along with Akeno, they both made their way to the house.

"Law-sama, how are you feeling about

visiting Issei-kun's place?I think it could be fun~"

"I don't really care where we meet. Whereever it is, we end up having weird situations and club stuff."He replied and the violet-eyed giggled.

"ara ara~I bet he has a lot of pornography in his room~"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was to jerk off in the open."The spiky haired answered and Akeno began to laugh cutely. He had to admit, that even though he disliked the needed tasks in order to take down Joker, he was starting to accept them.

They soon reached the described destination and rang the doorbell.

A woman, that was certainly mrs. Hyodou, opened up and greeted the two.

"Oh, hello you two. You must be Issei's Clubmates, am I right."

"Actually-"

"Yes we are~"Akeno interrupted and the mother let the two in. They were the last to arrive, as Rias and Koneko had already settled down in the hentai's room.

 _{Hentai is actually japanese for the word "Pervert" just an info for those who didn't know}_

Asia was technically part of the family already, and so she lived with Issei, preparing breakfast for him at times, as well as making him lunch.

The blonde angel-like girl greeted the two new-comers(Badum tch)with a plate full of tea cups and sweets.

"Asia-chan, let them come in first."Issei suggested and the green eyed nodded. Akeno sat next to Rias on Issei's big bed, while Koneko sat down at his chair. Yuuto sat on the bed too, just like Issei and after setting down the plate on a table, Asia.

law leaned against the wall, sighing, before the door slammed into his face, because of it being opened violently.

While Issei stiffled a laughter, the others were quite surprised, before seeing Trafalgar's twitching eyebrow.

They now too, stiffled a laughter except Koneko who just blinked twice.

The one who had opened the door like that, was Issei's mother once again, who had some albums in her hand.

Believe it or not, but the fur cap wearer actually wanted to exterminate the woman for her rude behaviour. She hadn't even apolgised, but then again, he didn't care. He wouldn't benefit from that and so he just relaxed again, but now with an album in his hands.On it stood:

 _"Memorys"_

The other's had some too, except Issei, whose face went extremely pale. Everyone began to slightly giggle as they opened the book and saw pictures of Issei as a child.

The grey eyed was the last one to open it and as he did he sweat-dropped. _»What a fool...«_ He thought as he saw pictures of Issei, how he wrote _"The coolest two **boys** of Kuoh on a picture with him and a boyish looking girl on it._

 _»Did he think it was a boy?That other child looks weirdly similiar to that chestnut from two days ago...«_

Rias and asia were both blushing like crazy, as she thought that Issei was really cute as a little boy, yet the red dragon emperor wasn't very amused by that. She secretly hoped that law, despite having such a harsh past, had some albums of himself too.

"G-give that back, that isn't funny!"He complained and tried to snatch the book from Yuuto, who dodged the [Pawn]with ease.

"I want to enjoy it a little more."He said while chuckling a bit. Issei then received a book against his head, knocking him off the bed.

"There, you can have it back. I do not need to know the legend of the Red Dragon Embarassment."The grey eyed stated coldly, as he noticed Yuuto's sudden frown.

It wasn't because of the sentence Law stated, he even received a thumbs up from Koneko for that, no, he saw the picture, that Law recently saw."

"Oi, Yuuto, what's wrong?"The brown haired asked and the [Knight] turned to him."...I...I feel a bit tired."He said as he turned to Rias."Buchou, may I be allowed to go home?"He asked and Rias, after checking him a bit, nodded.

And so with the [Knight] gone, another meeting of the ORC's had started...

 ** _Some days later_**

 _After Yuuto had left, he had walked around town a bit and cooled down a bit. He had shown up to the meetings and the training, but he was always absent._

 _On one day, Sona visited the Clubroom of the ORC's, to meet Rias, revealing her and the second visitor to be devils too. After showing each other a lot disrespect, Issei and Saji's rivalry had officially begun._

 _He tried to be disrespectful towards law, earning himself a scolding from Sona, who told him about Law's position. Afterwards, Saji behaved rather kind..._

 _Well as the ball tournament had started, where even law had to participate in, Yuuto was of no use in the games, as he always stared somewhere else. He didn't concentrate and after the group had won, Rias slapped him._

 _The Surgeon didn't expect that, but the reason was revealed quite soon. After the heated discussion, Yuuto left and walked home._

 _Despite all of the chaos, the Club meetings were still something he would need to attend, but t_ _hey wouldn't expect what would happen..._

"Buchou, I won't distribute them."

Yuuto suddenly said as he looked to the ground."I cannot...not anymore. I have finally found my true purpose in life again...and I have to fulfill it now."

The unusually disobedient [Knight] of the Gremory family said as he wanted to leave.

"Y-Yuuto...I will not let you leave and act on your own. I know about your turmoil, but I cannot allow you to become a stray...If it's because what happened at the tournament, I am sorry, but you wouldn't listen."Rias spoke sternly, even though Law could clearly sense how hard it was for her to say it.

"It's not about that, I have found my reason for living again and so I will go."He replied and vanished in a magical circle. He dissapeared and even though Rias tried to summon him back, he didn't return.

"Buchou, why did Yuuto leave?Did we do anything wrong?"The innocent Asia asked, feelig guilty despite the scenario not being her fault.

Issei felt guilty for not stopping him too, just like Akeno and Koneko, who both had rather sad facial expressions present now.

"It has something to do with his past...I am sorry but I forbid any of you to help him in his agenda, you understand?"She demanded with an of authority reeking voice. Something Law seemed to pique an intrest in.

"I...could not bare all of you becoming stray devils..."She added and with a frown she sat down at her desk.

"Yuuto-kun..."She whispered to herself and without a word, the room stayed silent."I will be on a meeting with Sona and Tsubaki Later...Akeno, please acompany me."

 _»So that's what they meant by Gremory Family love...«_ The blue haired thought and sighed deeply afterwards.

With a snap of his fingers, he summoned a magical circle, which surprised everyone. They expected Kuroka to appear, yet someone else showed up, they never saw before

...well everyone except Rias.

"Bepo-chan?Is that you?"She asked and the polar bear nodded.

 _{At Child's age, Rias had met him before and treated him like a teddy bear, wanting to hug him all the time}_

It surprised the rest of the peerage by it's size and looks."What have you summoned me for, boss?"

"Could you look after this bunch for me?I think that I am gonna look around for that moron.."He requested and the [Rook] nodded.

"Good."With this word, he stood up.

The kietetsu wielder currently wore the same outfit that he wore as Rias came to him with the Riser-Request.

But this time, the pullover was pure black and the jolly roger was white. His pants were a dark blue and his shoes black too.

He pulled his cap off, revealing his rather weird hair, which surprised the most in the room, and threw it on the redhaired's table.

"I'll be back soon, not that it should matter."He stated and made his way out of the building, his sword in his right hand and carried like always.

The group was surprised by that. Yet, the ones who seemed to understand were Akeno and Rias.

"Uhm...Buchou, why does he help?Isn't he like totally against us?"

"He and Yuuto have a lot in common...and by the way, he saved you from Irina, so he doesn't seem to totally hate us..."

The red dragon emperor was rather surprised by that revelation and just nodded.(Not about the saving, but Yuuto and Law having something in common.)

"You know...Law-kun has been promoted to high class with the age of 14..."The lightning priestess stated and everone except Rias gave Akeno a shocked stare.

"He is from an Island in hell, which was burnt down totally, as a disease had spread there. He lost everything, yet he seemed to have found a master and under latter, he became a middle class devil. I do not know who that master was, but maybe we'll find out."The violet eyed added, a slight frown on her face.

"My brother promoted Law to high-class after he helped in the three faction war. He didn't only fight, no he also commanded some waves of armys, which dealt a lot of damage to other factions and he helped the most survive with his Surgery skills."

Rias explained.

"What?So the title _Surgeon of Death..._ "

"Has been given to the only doctor, who managed to heal, lead and kill at the same time for over 4 years..."

The beautiful gremory added and looked to the window at her side.

"I...I am so grateful for having his help. He...I should feel bad. He cannot become a stray by helping Yuuto, yet still...He is in danger.."She worried and sighed."You...are all dismissed for today.."

The Buchou said and after nodding the group left except Koneko.

"...Buchou it's not becausse you're a bad devil or a bad leader. We are all family and we all appreciate your help..."She said as she suddenly hugged Rias from the side.

"K-Koneko..."

"I am sure he will come to his senses."The voice of Akeno, who stood at the door said, giving Rias a warm smile.

Koneko nodded and left then, Akeno staying with Rias.

 ** _With the blue haired Surgeon called Trabert._**

 _[Trabert:What?!]_

 _[Author: Just kiddin']_

 _[Trafalgar:Cut that crap, bastard!_

 _[Author:Fine, fine]_

The Surgeon was currently walking around a park and stared at the scene. There were no people around at all at the moment, except a rather frustrated Yuuto...

Surprised by his appearance, Yuuto stared at the blue haired."Law-kun?What are you doing here?"He asked as he stood up.

"Sit down. I wanna talk."He ordered, but the blonde kept standing. The Surgeon reacted with a _room_.

"Tact."

And with that, Yuuto was forced to sit down on the bench. Trafalgar sat next to him, looking forward.

"You have to keep your cool, or it won't end good. I can tell by the look in your eyes, that you clearly are frustrated, but you should know, that as a swordsman, feelings have no place in a fight."the grey eyed stated and sighed.

"But you are on some kind of revenge agenda. I got that now, yet still, don't be stupid, think. What do you think will happen once you've done what you did?You'll be branded a stray..."

"I am willing to accept that. I have to avenge my fallen comrades!"The blonde barked and clenched his fists.

"You really are a hopeless case...but I guess that I can support you. It's better than sitting around your Clubroom."The Kietetsu wielder stated and Yuuto's eyes widened.

"W-what?B-but why?you shouldn't, you'll be branded a stray too."

"Not really. I am a [King] and as such, I can do whatever the hell I want. Well almost."He replied and Yuuto grew a bitter smile on his face.

"You know...I feel bad for what I've done. I...regret it..."The gentleman stated and looked down.

"Regret too, has no place in a revenge agenda, yet I guess that's just how you are..."

Those words shocked Yuuto again, but he nodded."And I think that you won't be the only stray."The now not cap wearer added."You can come out now."

Surprised gasps were heard from behind some bushes and trees.

After some seconds. Issei, Koneko and another good known person came out.

"How did you find out, man?"Issei asked surprised."Well it's not hard to sense the aura of the Red Dragon Embarassment."He replied, making the other blonde one chuckle.

"He got you, pissei."

"Shut it, Saji!"

"...Both of you, shut up."Koneko interrupted and the two boys went silent, something that was appreciated by the Surgeon of Death.

"So...you are here to disobey your boss, eh?"Trafalgar stated and the trio looked to the side.

"I don't want to be here actually..."

Saji said, as Koneko just glared at him."...Are you actually a man?"She asked and now it was Issei's turn to laugh his butt off.

"Damn, Saji!"

"...by the way you actually agreed, so no backing off now."She added and the other blonde sweat-dropped.

"Kiba-ya...I think that you shouldn't go after those swords only. Wouldn't you rather like to get your hands on the person behind all that?"The Surgeon suddenly said and grinned.

"What?"

"This morning, I've been visited..."

 ** _At Morning.._**

The Shi no gekai was visited by the church duo this morning. He hadn't fully woke up yet, due to them showing up at 6 o' clock. They seemed serious and insecure at the same time.

"What?Want your ass kicked again?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"What did you sa-"Xenovia wanted to say, but Irina interrupted."No we don't...we...we may want to ask for...something.."

"Oh, the heart, right?"

"That too...but our main goal, was.."

She started as the blue haired woman stopped her friend."We wanted to..ask you if we could please have your support in keeping the gremory family away. We'd like _your_ help..."She said, swallowing her pride.

"What is it?You haven't told me of your weird mission.."

In that moment Grayfia showed up. Seeing that there were two cross-necklace wearing people didn't fill her with happiness, but her inner house maid, forbid her not to invite them inside at least.

"Law-sama, please let these women enter. I can see by just looking at their faces that they are hungry."She said and after groaning he agreed.

"Fine."

So he let them in, even though Xenovia at first didn't want to.

 _A LITTLE LATER..._

"This food was totally amazing~ Thank you so much~"Irina said as she had eaten quite a lot, just like Xenovia.

Law was very displeased by the hospitible behaviour of his maid, yet he just shrugged about it in the end.

"So, the plans?"

"Oh, yes. Do you know about Kokabiel?"The chestnut asked with a smile on her face, which Law didn't reciprocate.

"Of course I do. Weird Bastard. A Fallen Angel with a lotta' wings. Fun aside. He is quite a threat, and not that I care, but don't you think that you have picked a too high target?"

He replied and the duo shook their head."If we give it all we got, we can-"

"You can't even use any magic. You have speed and strength, I have to give you that, but that alone won't let you win. You know how easy it was for me to beat you and Kokabiel could do the same."The grey eyed interrupted and leaned back.

"Heck, there are only ten other _normal_ devils _{Oh who could they be?}_ I know who could pull that off. I don't wanna start with the Shichibukai or the protegees, but..."

"So what do you suggest."The blue haired asked and the man with the **_D_** in his name smirked.

"I...will support you, but I can do whatever I want, as I am independent. I can bring along who I want, got it and you tell me everything you know about the Holy sword project."He Ordered.

"You church-y-os also should know more about it than the devils, at least more about the leader..."The swordsman stated and turned his head to Xenovia.

"In exchange, I'll help and you get your heart back."He said and the duo began to think hard.

After ten minutes they agreed and stood up. He extended his hand for a handshake and Xenovia was the one to reply to it.

"Good..."

"As that is settled, may I get my heart back?"

"Will I get the infos?"

And with a nod the exchange started.

 ** _Now..._**

"Valper Galilei."

"...Valper Galilei is the one I'm after?" The blond gentleman asked and the blue haired nodded.

"..Thank you..."

"Consider it a favor... _»Or a win-win situation. If I take him down, I am to be promoted for sure. And if Bepo's intel is correct, I can take that facility of Joker down too..«_..I might want an exchange for one day."

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Saji complained and the Surgeon groaned."Shut up, will ya'?"

With that he stopped speaking..

"Or else, I'll cut off something, that is very important to you"He threatend and sighed."Let's go look for the two churchies."

And so the Quintett began to look around for the church duo.

"Law, as much as I respect your smartness...uh, I don't think that they will around in robes, you know?"

 _{Greetings to SuperKameHameHa}_ The Fur Cap wearer then pointed straight forward and Issei facefaulted.

"What?!"He exclaimed in shock as the two girls were walking around in long robes.

"Da hell are they doing?Are they begging?"Saji asked as he began to gain a slightly perverted blush."They look nice though."

"...They are distributing flyers, so more people believe in their leader. Just like you do, but with more heaven-crap."The grey eyed explained and made his way to the two.

"H-e-l-l-o."He spoke slowly, startling them."Eeek!...o-oh i-it's you."Irina said as she sighed."So we can start?"She asked, looking at the little group behind him.

"Didn't we say no gremorys?"Xenovia asked as she eyed the group."Calm it, I am actually just bringing the blondy along, the rest came on it's own."He explained and the blue haired woman nodded.

"Fine..."She mumbled and the group talked about a plan, she and Irina had worked out."That's the plan."

"I really can't get how stupid a faction can be to lose almost all holy swords to someone like him..."Yuuto commented and shook his head.

"Shut up, baka."The stubborn church swordswoman said and turned to Law."So we have to take him out first and then Kokabiel?"

"H-hm."She agreed and sighed."But our research couldn't lead anywhere remotely close to his position.

"I may have an Idea. He is also a priest hunter, so let's look for the churches."Issei stated, earning himself an impressed smirk from law.

"So you _are_ _not_ completely useless?Good."He complimented sarcastically and so the group decided that they split up.

 ** _After three hours of searching..._** The group of 7 met up at the park again, so they could compare results, but to everyone's surprise, Irina hadn't showed up.

"Where is she?!"Xenovia asked frightened. As strong as her personality may have been, Irina was a friend and as such, she didn't want her in danger.

"Maybe she's dead."Trafalgar stated flatly, earning him a pissed stare.

"Idiot, think. If she didn't return, where to look first?"He asked and the girl with the green hair strand went wide eyed.

"T-the church!"And so she made her way there, the group following her eagerly, well everyone but Law, who followed uninterested.

After 15 minutes they arrived to see a horrible sight. They found the bastard who had seemingly fought Irina...

 _Freed Zellzan_. A former exorcist and enemy of both devils and church members.

He had a wicked smirk on his face, while sitting on top of Irina's unconscious body, which had sratches on it. Her outfit was torn at some places, revealing a lot of skin, but that wasn't what the surgeon focused on.

 _{She is liying on her back, with him sitting on her belly}_

What he focused on, was that the exorcist had the chestnut's sword and seemed to have waited for them.

"Hehehehe! There you are, devil scum!"He spat and laughed like a madman."I grew quite impatient you know~?!"He barked in a cocky way and laughed again.

"If you hadn't showed up now, I may have had some fun with her!"He joked disgustingly and licked the sword.

"This one here will kill you~!"

"What have you done to Irina?!"Xenovia demanded to know as she tightnened her grip on her recently un-sheeted sword.

"Isn't obvious?!I fought her as she was a _real_ threat to me. She said that she wanted to defeat me for her fallen church friends...HeheheheHAHAHA HAHAHA~!!!"He replied and tilted his head.

The smile was quite ugly, just like he was in general. The ones who knew that very well, were Issei, Yuuto and Koneko, as all three had encountered him before. Akeno, Rias and Asia too had to meet him, and all of them still seem to hold a grudge against him for what he did.

Law had yet to get to know him, but he was already disgusted by his appearance. He disliked vulgarity, and so Freed fitted perfect for the _'Go to hell'_ list.

That aside, it seemed like it was time for battle...

"So you allied with devil scum?!So I get to fight not only 5 shitty devils, but also another Church whore?Great, another fuck-toy!"He spat and lifted himself off of Irina's stomach.

 _"Shall the blood bath begin?"_ He asked, earning a smirk from the shi no gekai.

 _"Hey...that's my line."_

 ** _Sorry that the chapter took so long, but I just recently started reading the new volumes of Highschool dxd and the new episodes of One Piece_**

 ** _(Manga)_**

 _ **I had to rewrite the story at some points and I also worked on some other chaps, including** "No 'room' for nuisances"_

 ** _I have a weakness for action, and so I already worked on chapters that'll come later._** ** _But the Pro is, that I can update three chapters at the same time one day...if everything works out good._**

 _Well, a lot of thanks for all the followers, favourites and reviews, especially from my number one Fanfic writer. I plan to improve my grammar, as I will one day do a bit of rewrite._ _I will most likely do a **HUGE** rewrite of the first chap, as I think it's crap, but that'll have to wait, as I am too fired up to stop now..._

 _Reviews are appreciated and they help me to post quicker._ _By the way, 'never expected to hit so many followers or favourites. Thanks!_

 _-Bye for now!_


	7. Psychotic twists

_**Well...it's been a long time since I've actually written anything related, but that'll change again now.**_

 _ **I have to be honest, I am very sorry for being this absent, but I really had no opportunity to focus on this story.**_

 _ **I am planning to develop some real animes, one with my best homie, and two on my own.**_ _ **One will be a bit like Code geass, because I love animes where you actually have to use your brain...not like with Dragon ball Super.**_

 _ **I have to admit, the last Episode gave me the good ol' buu saga chills as I saw Goku change between super saiyan and base form, due to powerlessness, but the rest...**_

 _ **But back to the story...I am in a good developing mood and so...**_

 _"Could ya cut the long speeches, and get to the point...Kurogami-ya?"_

 _ **"...Fuck it...I AM BACK!..."**_

 _"...total overconfidence."_

 _"Ufufufu, he seems to inteprete this as some kind of 'everyone waited for this'."_

 _ **"You ain't downin' me, so let's go."**_

 _ **I do not own neither Highschool dxd(hatin' the new animation Style)**_ _ **nor One Piece(ain't catchin on no more, what the fuck was the whole cake Island Arc?it sucked nuts like...like something really inappropiate)**_

 _ **Well the credit to two very succesful series goes to Echiro Oda and Ichei Ichibumi.**_ _ **Law's harem didn't change, but I'll try to make him more canon-like(By the way, love the voice actor)**_

 _"Done?"_

 _"Really, could it be that you like hearing yourself talk, nya?"_

 _"Ara Ara, don't be that mean~"_

 _"You thought that too, didn't ya?Akeno-san?"_

 _ **"Cut it!!"**_

 _ ***Start***_

The two swordsmen stood in their own respective fighting stances, with Law taking a relaxed one and Freed a maniac-like one.

"I'll show you devil scum, that you should never underestimate the great Freed Zellzen!"And with those words, the exorcist shot at Trafalgar, soon trying to deliver some slashes, with Law skillfully dodging each one. He soon countered a slash and dealt a hard knee to the maniac.

After flinching and taking a step back, the exorcist tried to sweep the blue haired's legs, failing as he was met with the hilt of a sword instead, followed by a strong kick in the abdomen, sending the wicked flying on his back.

Infuriated about not being able to hit the surgeon, he roared once, before laughing.

"...hehehehe...HAHAHAHA!"He roared and got up, slowly and growling. He grinned smugishly and held his sword in a whip like fashion, as the sword suddenly grew longer, the appearence resembling that of a whip now.

"This is excalibur: mimic. Try to handle this, you blue haired prick!"The madman yelled and leashed his sword at Trafalgar, whose stare grew ice cold. For a single moment, time seemed to freeze, just a slight glimpse of red at the side of his grey Iris.

A burst of wind shot through the grassy field, as the surgeon of death once again dodged the slashes/leashes of Freed.

After 2 minutes of dodging the surgeon found out, that the whip's/sword's weakness was the long time it took to leash again. So he waited to strike, seeing his chance after the 23rd slash.

Law dodged by holding his sword upwards, letting Freed's sword clash onto it, but before the shi no gekai could attack, Yuuto interfered and attacked himself. He ran towards the exorcist, jumped up, reappearing behind the mad-faced. Yet, Yuuto forgot, that the whip from before was almost right in front of his face and so he was almost stabbed in the head by the now usual sized sword of Zellzan.

Freed only merely missed giving Yuuto a slight cut."Stupid fool~!"He laughed, as he wanted to strike Yuuto next, only to receive a devastating punch from Koneko, who had jumped above the maniac, striking the face of Freed into the ground.

Cracks appeared in the ground, showing off just how much power a [Rook] really had. Law though, saw that there was something foul, and so he pushed the white haired out of the way, because she would have suffered a terrible injury, due to Freed's sword shooting out of the rubbel a second later.(Boss, that's a serious injury ;D)

Rolling out of the way, a blushing Koneko ended up on top of Law, who instantly switched places with a nearby cut tree trunk via **room**.

Seeing that even though Law had other chances to defeat this 'mongrel' , he decided to do this in a tactical way."Kiba-ya, don't you dare get in my way now!"He warned, as he threw a little rock at Freed, who dodged.

 _»perfe_ _ct!«_ The blue haired thought and switched places with the small stone, ending up behind the excalibur wielder, smirking. Having un-sheeted KiKoKu, he stabbed it behind him, right into Freed, who, after being pierced by the sword, spat blood...a lot.

As the maniac saw a chance to repay the debt, Xenovia prevented him to do so by slashing down her Excalibur with all might, tears in her eyes.

She barely missed the blue haired surgeon, who teleported away again, by using his room. The former exorcist was cut open now, bleeding horribly, screaming while doing so. Issei held Asia's eyes closed, so she'd not be left with a trauma, while Koneko just looked away.

Kiba kept his angry stare, yet it seemed a bit relieved, Saji went pale and Law sighed."You went a bit overboard...we could have gotten some Information out of it, couldn't we?"The blue haired asked the other, shaking his head.

"Ugh!...rargh...!..It's...not over...yet!"The dying rogue exorcist roared, suddenly pulling out a bottle of phenex tears out of his jacket, almost instantly drinking it's content, the wounds closing.

(You could think of the Style they use in death note if somebody has to act quick)

Law's gaze hardened again, as he witnessed the almost instant recovery of the rogue madman.

"Not that stuff again..."Issei muttered, as he flinched. _»N-no...I've got to show that I am not scared of anything...«The brunette dragon emperor thought and got in front of the young ex-nun._

"Law, I will back you up."He exclaimed bravely, swallowing once though. But the surgeon didn't really give a damn...

"Do as you wish, if you get in my way though..."He warned in advance, taking out his KiKoKu again. Xenovia positioned herself next to the shi no gekai, and looked over to him, looking forward again then. _»I...I am not gonna lose to anyone, especially if Irina's life depends on it!«_

The trio was off to attack, as Yuuto had his go with Freed again, the two clashing swords again and again, no one backing away a bit, as they ferociously let out their respective battle cries.

 _»I can't believe that he has gotten this strong, but I have to hold out and counter attack when I get a chance!«_ The prince of kuoh thought as he looked to the right.

"What?!"He shrieked, as he dodged a cut from Xenovia. It was a tactic that was radical, but she expected him to dodge.

She intended to hit a surprised Freed, but later was able to dodge, almost giving him the chance to counter, if not for Issei trying to land a hit on the maniac.

He would've hit, if not for Freed to block with the excalibur. The trio was then supported by Law, who switched places with Issei, in a crouched position, doing a

backflip kick, hitting the blonde rogue and making him stumble back a bit.

After regaining his footing, he had to block a strong slash of Yuuto, which was followed by a slash of Xenovia, latter managing to knock the maniac of his feet for Koneko, who had appeared out of nowhere, to give him yet another strong punch, massaging him into the ground again.

You could hear the sound of ground breaking like in Dragonball, a pained cry of agony following. A lot of debris was whirled up, but as fast as it blew up, it vanished.

A smugishly grinning Freed was liying on the ground, clutching his sword tight, as he lengthened it again, trying to leash it at the group. Yuuto covered Koneko, Xenovia covered herself and Issei was covered by Law, who blocked the slash with his, in one hand held sword.

"I won't do that again..."Trafalgar said, as he pushed back the leash-like sword. "You don't have what it takes, to take me down! You are too weak!"Freed yelled, as Law suddenly held the sword upside down.

He focused on the ill creature, who was about to swing his leash, as again, a sudden moment of time stopping came up. Everything except his sword and a bit of his eye went gray, his eyes red and his sword burning in a violet flame.

He suddenly threw it in a vertical-boomerang fashion, the sword spinning and spinning, still burning.

" **Sterben!** "He cried, as time seemed to have unfrozen again. You could see the blood shooting in all directions as the sword drilled it self through Freed's right arm in which he also held the excalibur, screaming in pain. Blood gushed out from the arm, as well as from the socket too. The arm, as well as the sword of the rogue fell to the ground in the following.

Everyone was shocked of the shi no gekai's speed, letting out surprised yelps.

Issei's eyebrow twitched at what he saw.

 _»H-how am I ever going to surpass **that**?«_

The red dragon emperor thought, keeping his hands on Asia's eyes again.

"Aaaaaargh!Y-you fucking shit!!"The rogue exorcist cried out in pain, clutching his no longer attached right arm, a shocked expression on his face. He panted heavily, suddenly gaining a serious expression, as he reached for the chestnut's sword again.

"You know about the specialty of boomerangs?"Law stated, as the maniac's eyes went wide.

A disgusting sound of torn flesh could be heard once more, mixed with a loud cry of agony, as you could see the other arm of him fall off, blood gushing out in a shocking amount again.

"Iryaaaagh!...Argh!!...You...Fuckin..Shitty Devil-fuck!"He roared in pain, as he slowly succumbed to the pain, falling to his knees."I...I won't lose...not like..that!"

The rogue exorcist spat, blood leaking from his mouth now too. He was angering himself, cursing the surgeon over and over again.

"You can curse all you like, I won't stitch you up, no matter what you do."The blue haired spoke, as he swung the sword once, the blood flying off of it.

The bearded then holstered(?)his sword again, as he turned around."So everyone, let's get the chestnut and look for Kokabiel."The surgeon said and walked up to Issei.

After he passed him, Issei went wide eyed for a second, nobody knew why though...

He went up to Irina then, who was still out like a light. He checked her pulse and came to the conclusion that she was still alive.

"She's still one of us."He just said, making Xenovia sigh in relief. She then looked down, a slight blush creeping to her face."I...I..wanted to thank yo-"

"I don't think we have time for chit-chat, so whatever it is, it can wait."He interrupted, making the blue haired swords woman face fault."Eh?!I wanted to say 'thank you' and you dare to interrupt and or make fun of me-"

"I said no time, are you deaf?"He replied. If he was just mocking her or if he wanted to pick up a fight was unclear, yet he was right.

"Iyaah!"The usual timid and shy Asia screamed, as she hid behind Issei, shaking."I-Issei-senpai, L-law-s-san!"

She yelped, as she witnessed how a certain "said to be dead" started standing up again, his arms weirdly re-attached. They looked like they were in a bad condition though, because they were still bleeding.

The way he rose up to his feed was weird too. He had a pretty dead face, yet still he moved. He didn't say anything neither, just grabbed the sword again and suddenly sprinted at the group. In a matter of seconds, he was behind the surprised Xenovia, who was just barely able to dodge, a bit of her suit scratched open, making Issei have a nose bleed.

Law and Yuuto both rushed at the rogue exorcist at the same time then and did almost perfect team work. They slashed at him in a calm, yet destructive manner and soon landed multiple slashes on the exorcist, who didn't even yelp or anything.

As Xenovia joined up with them too, the maniac couldn't keep up at all anymore, getting sliced up badly, but he didn't scream or anything. It only became weirder after Koneko used Xenovia as a springboard and delivered a skull crushing kick to the madman, again ramming him in the ground, but in a brutally disgusting fashion.

As the body just stood up again though, blood dripping from his chest, his arms and his head, he just attacked again. Of course he didn't stand a chance against them, but if he was to always rise again...

It was that moment, that law's eyes widened... _»This can't...be!?!«_ Law thought, as the shi no gekai suddenly pushed Freed back and rammed his sword in the heart of him. As expected, he didn't die, nor did he make a sound and so his conclusion was confirmed.

"You three, you as well Issei, keep him busy, I think I know what's going on here. He is no longer alive, but he is possessed. This possession makes him stronger I assume, so I'll go to the source." he said as he ran towards the direction he felt a huge amount of devil energy from.

Running, he suddenly noticed a follower.

"Oi, I told you to stay with them!"The blue haired surgeon yelled to Xenovia.

"Keep your mouth shut, I want to defeat the man behind this Freed-guy! And by the way, they will do just fine. I also don't take orders from you!"She yelled back, making the kitetsu user "tch".

The shi no gekai unvolunteerly lead the way, the stubborn church exorcist following.

After about 7 minutes, the duo began to stop, due to Law going slower. He saw a tall shadowed person, but he had a good guess who it was. A 3 meter tall person, surprising Xenovia too.

"Wow...is he even a normal devil being?" She asked surprised."That devil there...is..."The sideburns wearer began, as the shadow made it's way towards them, slowly, but with big steps in an eccentric way.

"Fufufufu..."It chuckled, making Law sweat, his eyes sharpening.(The typical one piece serious stare)He tightened the grip on his kitetsu, as he went into somewhat of a semi-prepared fighting stance.

"...Donquixote Doflamingo, one of the seven warlords of the underworld..."Law introduced, as the shadow cleared. A three meter tall giant with tanned skin, blonde hair and a muscular build was revealed. He wore a plain white shirt, wore some kind of blue belt, stitched into his pink-purple pants, which ended quite a bit above his ankles, showing his tall legs. He also wore black dress shoes, which you could call unfitting.

"Law...you, working with other devils?No, church members?What a scandal, hehehehehehe~"The blonde mocked and came closer in his bow like waddle kind of walking style.

"Doflamingo...so it's gonna be today, huh?"The blue haired surgeon spoke, as he un-sheeted KiKoKu."The day I finally kill you!"

"Don't you dare!"Xenovia roared at him and took out her sword again. She rushed at Doflamingo, even though Law warned her, as Doflamingo's veins suddenly grew more visible on his forehead. An enormous burst of energy shot off into all directions, knocking the running Xenovia out in an instant.

The tall devil just rose an eyebrow at that, before letting out a laughter.

"Hehehehe hehe, so?Are you a man now, or still a little brat in his dream world?"

He asked and Law gritted his teeth.

"Call me what you like, but I will kill you right here, right now!"Trafalgar roared and rushed at the warlord that smiled at him with a large grin.

"Die, right now!"Law cried and vanished. He reappeared behind Doflamingo, who blocked the slash with a in a black alloy covered arm. That's right with his haki alone. Law then disappeared again, reappearing in front of the sunglasses wearing man, who dodged now, countering with a kick, but latter was dodged by Law too.

Trafalgar tried to stab his eternal enemy with KiKoKu then, only for Doflamingo to block again, trying to punch the blue haired again. Again though, Law dodged too, trying to hit Doflamingo with a sweeping attack, only for the taller one to jump back a bit.

He taunted Law to come over, what latter did and vanished again. He reappeared only to disappear before reappearing from the side of Doflamingo, who this time grabbed the sword.

Law had managed to at least make the warlords hand bleed now, but he didn't expect that, so he was a bit stunned, a moment Doflamingo took advantage of.

He pulled Law to him and delivered a brutal punch to the shi no gekai's face, crushing him into the ground, red lightning shooting into some directions.

As Law made contact with the ground, he flinched and cried out in pain, a huge cloud of debris whirling up.

Doflamingo then stomped his right foot into the center of the cloud, only to cause more damage to the ground, as Law had disappeared.

He reappeared above Doflamingo, this time his free hand emitted lightning, which he seemingly charged into his sword, trying to ram it into Doflamingo, but the latter just dodged and kicked the surgeon away.

Trafalgar was able to catch himself in time, rolling off his back and doing a side flip, throwing his holstering in the air.

"Injection Shot!"He cried and shot at an amazing speed at Doflamingo, who blocked the attack with his right foot, which too, like his arms was covered in haki.

Law suddenly smirked though, as a loud gun shot like sound could be heard. Doflamingo flinched, as Law began assaulting him with a huge salve of stabs, all piercing the flesh of the tall man, as latter dissolved...into strings?

"W-what?!"Law wondered out loud, his clone disappearing. He turned around, his eyes widening.

"Hmhmhm...hehehehehehehehehehehe!"

Doflamingo laughed, sitting on a hill that allowed him to observe the whole battle.

"You did well...against my black knight."The string magic user complimented and laughed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth a bit.

"Tch, fight me!"Law demanded, as he pointed his sword at the giant."This sword is waiting to drink your blood, I want to witness it and Cora-san would too!"he roared, as Doflamingo chuckled.

"Yes, but he is sadly dead because of that~!"He joked with a suddenly serious growing undertone. A vein in his forehead began to grow more visible again, but then he sighed."I don't have any more time to have chit-chat anymore, so I'll leave now...have fun Law~I won't interrupt your fun anymore, actually, you are all doing me a favor with taking care of Kokabiel~"He spoke, making Law grow irritated.

"You are not leaving!"Law ordered, but Doflamingo vanished in a magical circle, making the shi no gekai growl loudly, before letting out an angered cry of rage.

 _ **"DOFLAMINGO!"**_

Now it was Law's veins turn to suddenly pop up on his forehead. His eyebrow twitching in anger, as he tightened his grasp on KiKoKu.

But something else caught his attention.

The knocked out Xenovia slowly awoke.

She seemed to posses an extrem will power, as the haki of Doflamingo wasn't able to keep her down for too long, but then again, perhaps he didn't use much force?Questions like this were in his mind as he scoffed.

"what...happened here...?"The blue haired with the green strand asked as she slowly rose up from her half-kneeling position. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Irina?!where is Irina?!"The blue haired asked as she looked back to from where they came."A-and where's that tall man?!"

She questioned."I-I-"

"Shut up!"Law silenced her, as he sighed deeply."She must be alright and the giant was someone you don't need to know as he just took you out within seconds..."

He explained as he began to make his way to the group again, an awestruck and slightly irritated Xenovia following behind.

As they were just about to reach the destination, they saw the group, sitting on the grass, panting heavily, a finally dead Freed on the ground.

While Xenovia ran up to Irina, who was still out like a light, Law noticed that there was a quite familiar person, standing there with a in fire enveloped right leg. He wore a white dress shirt, black suit pants, with a chain sticking out, black dress shoes and a tie. He had blonde mid short hair and a chin beard along with black eyes.

"Oi...you really don't fit to fight along anyone else except the worst generation, do you...Law?"The blonde asked.

The shi no gekai flinched after that sentence and rose an eyebrow."Well, and you don't fight to protect men, so I guess you have some minor team-problems too."He shot back.

"Long time no see...kuro-ashi-ya."The dark blue haired said, the blonde grinning slightly."Yep...shi no gekai."the other man replied as he turned around.

 _ **Omake:**_

 _"Long time no see...Sanji-ya."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Not you, Saji!"_

 _"Oh, I-I- am sorry!"_

"He had a distinguish feature. It was his eyebrow. It was curled up at the end, making for a rare sight.

"For hell's sake, where do all those strong devils come from?!"Issei cried out a bit too loud, as the black leg turned to him.

"Assignment from the top. While we knew that Law could easily deal with Freed, we weren't so sure if he would also defend Mrs. Rias' pieces."The curly browed explained.

"Ah, so Sirzechs sent you?"Kiba concluded."Indirectly...it was my master, Mrs. Serafall leviathan."He replied as he took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, taking one out and lighting it up with a small self generated flame.

"I see...well so?"Law asked."Don't worry, I'm not here to tell you that "something" isn't happening, instead I'm here to help if you like."The blonde replied and offered.

"I'll keep it in mind..."Trafalgar spoke, making the blonde facefault."Like hell you will, you don't even consider it as plan C of D or any at all, bastard!"The curly browed roared as he shook the surgeon of death.

"No...I really will."He assured, giving the cook a certain smirk. The chin bearded let go then and nodded."I won't allow anymore ladies to be hurt, you hear?" He said and Law rose his shoulders.

"M-me neither!"Issei suddenly called out, only earning an irritated, 'I don't believe you' kind of stare, mixed with a bit of 'go ahead, try then'. It made Issei sulk in the typical anime style afterwards, Asia stroking his back.

Those words were able to make Saji, Kiba and Koneko(only a bit) smile. Giving him back at least a bit of confidence.

"We've barely got any time left."Sanji said."We are gonna lose Kokabiel, If we keep staying here."

 _ **"Yes...Let the hunt begin"**_


	8. I fucked it up, no doubt

Hi, I kinda enjoyed writing this story, but I am burnt out at the moment, so you guys can pick it up and continue if u like, maybe I'll post new chaps, but I lost the spirits for this one. Also Check out my buddys account _Rivik_ , He got some ideas and stuff. Yeah that's it for now then I guess.


End file.
